El Primer Paso
by Deirdried
Summary: Siempre veo a este chico atractivo de pelo largo por los pasillos de la universidad. A veces él también me mira. Me gusta, y he cometido el error de prometerle a mi mejor amiga que daría el primer paso en lo que -ella espera- se convertirá en una relación.
1. Prólogo

****_Hola hola, aquí estoy, trayendo la primera historia de más de un capítulo que voy a colgar en esta página; solamente espero que les agrade, y que, de ser así, dejen un review, contándome qué les ha parecido :)_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta **historia** es de mi autoría y no hay permiso de publicarla en otros lugares sin mi autorización; por lo tanto, si la ves en otra página, por favor házmelo saber :)_

* * *

><p><strong>El primer paso<strong>

Prólogo

-Tú me prometiste que lo harías, frentona -la voz de Ino me taladró los oídos, a cada palabra que decía, su volumen iba elevándose; y comenzaba a resultar verdaderamente insoportable.

-Sé que lo hice, cerda; pero la situación ha cambiado ¡y tú lo sabes!

-Pero lo PRO-ME-TIS-TE -silabeó. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba que la gente hiciera eso.

-Eres una pesada. ¡Déjame en paz!

Esa mujer estaba a punto de volverme loca. Y ahora vendría el numerito de la víctima; ¡si no la conociese yo!

-¿Pues sabes qué, frentona?: Seré pesada, pero al menos tengo palabra. Dime, a ver, dime, ¿cuándo he faltado a una promesa que te haya hecho, CUÁNDO? -y seguía vociferando y gesticulando. Y no tardaría en convencerme. Las cosas siempre habían sido así entre nosotras.

-Nunca, Ino. Tú siempre cumples lo que prometes. -concedí, sin demasiados ánimos. Comenzaba a resignarme.

-Eso es, me agrada que lo admitas. Bueno, ¡serías una vil descarada si no lo hicieras! Mira la clase de "mejores amigas" que me mando yo.

-Ino, no seas tan dramática… Sé que lo prometí, pero de igual manera, esto no te compete. Finalmente, la decisión es mía; yo soy la única que será afectada en caso de que lo haga y las cosas salgan mal -hice una ligera pausa, y la callé con un gesto de mi mano cuando comenzaba a tomar aire para refutar- ¿Te piensas que la gente te mirará mientras caminas por la universidad y cuchicheará: "Mira, esa es la chica que obligó a Sakura a acosar a Itachi"? Claro que no. De mí es de la única de quien van a hablar.

Ella bufó y apartó bruscamente de su cara el mechón de grueso, liso y brillante cabello rubio que le caía sobre el ojo; preparándose para contraatacar.

-En primer lugar, frentona, no te atrevas siquiera a imaginar que las cosas van a salir mal; o que, en caso de que sí lo hagan, voy a dejar que pases sola por esa miseria. Tú sabes que yo estaré contigo. Siempre lo he estado, ¿o no? -una fugaz sonrisa cruzó por sus labios antes de que prosiguiera, con más seriedad- En segundo lugar; no vas a acosarlo: Sólo vas a dar el primer paso en algo que se convertirá una gran relación, ya verás… la gente no tiene por qué enterarse en caso de que te rechace; en el hipotético caso que eso suceda, claro; aunque definitivamente eso no va a pasar. Y por último; ¿qué te importa a ti que la gente hable? Las personas malintencionadas siempre hablan de una: Si haces cosas, hablan de ti porque las haces; si no, porque no las haces, y de última inventan cosas que muchas veces hasta rayan en lo absurdo; así que, ¿qué más da? Que digan lo que quieran.

Su mirada azul celeste mostraba toda la fuerza y la convicción que expresaban sus palabras. Y, en cierto modo, tenía razón. Rayos, tenía mucha razón; pero eso no hacía las cosas menos difíciles.

-Ino, cuando te prometí que daría el primer paso no era consciente de que él era el hermano mayor de Sasuke. ¿Entiendes? De Sasuke, el mismo Sasuke a quien me declaré y que me rechazó asquerosamente frente a todos en la preparatoria. ¡Su maldito hermano mayor!

-¡No tiene absolutamente nada que ver!

-Ino, yo creo que lo que estás haciendo es encaminarme a mi propio pozo de humillación una vez más. -Suspiré con cansancio, y se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de mi mejor amiga. Sí, ella ya sabía que había ganado. Se había salido con la suya, una vez más.

-Tenemos que planear bien qué es lo que vas a hacer para conquistarlo -y me dio esa mirada que aseveraba que estaba maquinando algo, y que nada bueno podía originarse de ello.

La conocía demasiado bien. Así era Ino, después de todo, y así era yo. Y siempre habíamos sido así. Tomé nota mental -por enésima vez- de nunca más prometer algo frente a ella, menos aún con un par de copas encima.

Suspiré una vez más. Sólo esperaba que tuviera razón y las cosas no salieran tan mal como yo intuía que saldrían.

* * *

><p><em>Tararán! :D<em>

_Ese ha sido el prólogo; ojalá y les haya agradado. La historia no está terminada aún, pero no será demasiado larga xD  
>Se aprecian MUCHÍSIMO los reviews, comentando sobre la historia y criticando de forma constructiva.<em>

_Yyy, como no sé qué más decir, me voy. Nos leemos!_

_Cambio y fuera~ _


	2. Mocosa humillada

_Hello, hello! :)_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo -aunque nadie me ha preguntado- responderé que estoy realmente muy feliz de ver los reviews que ha tenido el prólogo. En serio, me ha sorprendido muy gratamente, ¡no esperaba tantos! *w*_

_Bueno, antes de ir al capítulo, quería hacer unas pequeñas acotaciones que quizás debí haber hecho en el prólogo, pero se me pasó, así que aquí van:_

_*El fic tendrá una **trama ligera**, sin demasiado drama, por lo que, al compararlo con otras historias podría parecer un poco superficial, pero bueno, ¡esta es una comedia! :)_

_*Será narrado en primera persona, por Sakura en su totalidad. (O al menos eso creo xD)_

_*No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tarde en actualizar, quizás a veces lo haga en seguida y a veces tarde un poco más: Pero no pienso dejar el fic tirado, me comprometo a terminarlo -o no me permitiré a mí misma subir más historias hasta que lo haga._

_*Quizás, en ocasiones, las personalidades de los personajes se desvíen un poco y no sean iguales a las personalidades originales. De nuevo, recordad que al ser una comedia, es difícil mantener los mismos parámetros que en la historia original. Aún así, trataré de no salirme demasiado de los roles._

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora. _

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro en esta historia creada exclusivamente por mi desenfrenada imaginación, -y quizás alguna que otra experiencia personal- para entretención de los lectores._

_**Ahora sí, a leer :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1:<span>**

Mocosa humillada

_por DlasyDizz_

Miré con atención, tratando de librarme de mis propias opiniones subjetivas que me impedían verme como yo realmente era; y la chica en el espejo sonrió. Mis ojos verdes brillaban, con dulzura. La gente siempre me había dicho que eran ojos muy expresivos. Mis labios estaban curvados en esa pequeña sonrisa; y mi cabello rosado corto enmarcaba mi rostro delicadamente. Si tan sólo mi frente no hubiese sido tan grande, yo habría sido realmente bonita.

Suspiré. Ese rasgo siempre me había acomplejado, y, aunque había aprendido a vivir con ello, y poco a poco aceptar que eso era parte de mí; seguía produciéndome algo de inseguridad.

Dejé de pensar en ello, y tomé mi bolso negro de piel sintética que yacía sobre la cama. Si no salía pronto, se me haría tarde, y entonces no habría oportunidad de cruzarme con aquel perfecto extraño que -debía admitirlo- movía el piso por el cual yo pasaba con sus pasos seguros y su rostro demasiado atractivo. El perfecto extraño con el que nunca había hablado y del que sólo sabía el nombre, Itachi Uchiha, que estudiaba en mi Universidad, y que era hermano del chico que rompió mi corazón por primera vez.

Una sensación extraña se hizo presente en mi estómago. Como vértigo. Agarré las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa y salí del modesto piso que compartía con Ino. Ella había salido más temprano esa tarde, porque tenía unos "asuntos" que atender. Y cuando hablaba de "asuntos" se refería a algún tipo con el que estaba coqueteando momentáneamente en lo que encontraba a aquel que sería el hombre de su vida. O al menos eso decía ella.

El trayecto en autobús desde la esquina de nuestro edificio a la Universidad fue corto y tranquilo. Pero a cada metro que me acercaba, sentía un poco más de miedo. Miedo de encontrarlo, miedo de no encontrarlo; miedo de decirle algo, miedo de no decirle nada; miedo de que me mirara, miedo de que no lo hiciera… Miedo. Un incontrolable y absurdo miedo que subía por mi garganta y luego bajaba hacia mi vientre. Era realmente molesto.

La parte de mí que era considerablemente razonable me decía que, además de molesto, era estúpido. El hecho de que finalmente había sido convencida de dar el primer paso no significaba que tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día, o que dicho paso tenía que ser algo dramático (como mi cursi declaración a Sasuke en preparatoria, ¡por supuesto que no!) sino algo más bien sutil que despertara su interés. Yo había prometido dar el primer paso, pero jamás había dicho cuál sería este, ¿verdad?

Iba tan absorta tratando de confortarme a mí misma que, cuando quise darme cuenta, estuve ya entrando a la universidad. Caminé tratando de lucir tranquila, y respirando profundamente. Mi primera clase sería Expresión Escrita; por lo que tenía que ir al segundo piso, en el ala oeste del edificio. Primer pasillo, nada. Primer tramo de las escaleras, nada. ¿Y si no lo veía? Las veces en que me cruzaba con él era en horas de la entrada, en raras ocasiones lo veía más tarde; así que si no lo veía en ese momento, tendría que ser otro día.

Seguí subiendo, y entonces lo vi. Estaba delante de mí, caminando con lentitud, mientras su largo cabello negro, liso y brillante, aprisionado en una coleta baja casi rozó la punta de mi nariz al moverse con gracia detrás de él. ¿De dónde diantres había salido? Sacudí la cabeza, eso no importaba. Lo tenía muy cerca, tenía que hacer que me mirase de algún modo, pero, ¿cómo?

"_Vamos, Sakura, piensa"_

No me venía nada a la mente. Él estaba a punto de llegar al último escalón, y yo lo seguía de cerca; y entonces, incluso antes de que mi mente pudiera procesarlo; aquel maldito estornudo hizo su aparición de la manera más ruidosa y poco glamorosa que podía existir.

-¡ATCHOOO!

Me llevé la mano a la nariz tan pronto como pude, y él volteó a mirarme; igual que las otras personas que se encontraban cerca. Enrojecí violentamente; y no era para menos: ¡Tenía moco en la mano! Sólo rogaba que no se notara.

-Dios mío, casi tiras el edificio abajo -y esa era su voz, dirigiéndose a mí. Levantó las cejas con un gesto divertido.

-Lo siento -respondí, aún sin retirar mi mano de mi cara.

Seguí cada uno de sus movimientos cuando él llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, sacó un paquete de Kleenex y lo extendió hacia mí. Seguía luciendo divertido pero también bastante asqueado.

-Ten, lo necesitas.

Y eso fue todo. Se dio vuelta y continuó caminando, dejando atrás a la "chica moco". En ese momento, sentía como si alguien hubiese tomado mi dignidad, la hubiese rebanado con un gran cuchillo jamonero, metido en una licuadora, vertido en el suelo y pisoteado mientras se reía señalándome con el dedo.

Me sequé la cara y las manos con los pañuelos que me había dado, y avancé hasta mi clase sin ganas de pensar en el asunto. No pensarás, no pensarás, no pensarás… Al diablo con eso, claro que iba a pensarlo. ¿¡Por qué rayos tenía que haberme pasado a mí? ¿¡Por qué en ese maldito momento?

Me hundí en mi silla. Qué primer paso ni qué ocho cuartos. Me sentía miserablemente apabullada por la vergüenza y las ganas de desaparecer del planeta sin dejar rastro. Lo que yo haría a continuación sería evitarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos… o quizás hasta que pasara suficiente tiempo como para que él olvidara lo sucedido. O hasta que pasara mi humillación y sintiera que mi orgullo estaba medianamente reconstruido, al menos.

Suspiré en cuanto Ino entró al salón, toda apurada. Tomó asiento a mi lado.

-¿Y esa cara? -me preguntó- ¿Aún no llega el profesor?

-Aún no llega -respondí, y la miré cruzando mis brazos- He pasado la vergüenza de mi vida.

Procedí a contarle todo con lujo de detalles, enfatizando principalmente la parte en la que el moco salía de mis fosas nasales inevitablemente, empapando mi cara y mi mano, y la expresión de asco del rostro de Itachi Uchiha cuando me miró. Ino no hizo más que reír.

-¡No te rías, cerda! -exclamé, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, sintiendo las miradas de la gente sobre mí por unos instantes- No ha sido gracioso en absoluto. Nunca más lo voy a poder mirar a la cara…

-¡Tonterías! -hizo un gesto con su mano, como alejando de ella lo que yo acababa de decir- Aunque no hubiese sido realmente la mejor opción de acercamiento, frentezota, él te habló, te ofreció unos pañuelitos y todo. ¿No es un sol? -sus ojos brillaban escandalosamente mientras hablaba- además, tendrán una anécdota graciosa para contarle a sus hijos acerca de cómo se conocieron.

Rebobiné mentalmente.

"…_para contarle a sus hijos…" _

"…_a sus hijos…"_

-Cerda, no te apresures, por Dios -murmuré, prácticamente horrorizada- ni siquiera lo conozco; no estés fantaseando con que nos casaremos y tendremos hijos todavía, por favor. Además, no me importa que te enojes conmigo y chilles, yo no pienso volver a intentar absolutamente nada. ¡De hecho tenía planeado evitar cruzármelo desde ahora!

-¡Nada de eso! -suspiré. Ino no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente ni en mis mejores sueños- Vas a aprovechar lo que te sucedió para poder dar el primer paso. El verdadero primer paso, quiero decir -hizo una pequeña pausa- Y yo te voy a decir cómo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo. Espero haberles arrancado por lo menos una pequeña sonrisita xD<br>__Por favor, dejen sus reviews con sus impresiones, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara... lo que deseen. _

_Antes de irme, quería agradecer por los reviews que han dejado en el prólogo las siguientes personas: **antu2309, Annie Yue, Alexa Hiwatari, NigksTsuDeva, Camyla, Kikyoni y Hiimeko Angel Namiikaze.** De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo :)_

_Y también a estas personas por agregar el fic a sus listas y favoritos: vanesa-haruno, tenshin anime, MARITIMA, mokona18. Espero leer algún review de ustedes en alguna ocasión :)_

_Y ya, hablo mucho, lo sé, me despido antes de que las notas se vuelvan más largas que el capítulo xDDD._

_Nos leemos, cambio y fuera._


	3. Metida de pata

_Hello, hello! :)_

_Aquí DlasyDizz, reportándose. ¿Cómo están? Ojala que muy bien. Yo por mi parte, estoy bien, he comenzado a trabajar el martes pasado, y ahora estoy viniendo a actualizar este fic con el segundo capítulo._

_Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer, como siempre, a todas las personas que lo han leído y a quienes lo han comentado y agregado a sus listas (mención de nicks en las notas al pie)_

_En este capítulo, quizás Itachi no sea como el Itachi original... espero, por el bien de la historia, que sepan perdonarme por ello D:_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, _son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro en esta historia creada exclusivamente por mi desenfrenada imaginación, -y quizás alguna que otra experiencia personal- para entretención de los lectores.__

_**Pedido especial:** Si ven esta historia publicada en algún otro lugar, eso sólo puede significar una cosa: ¡PLAGIO! porque, al menos por ahora, no la estoy publicando en ninguna otra parte, y, si decidiera hacerlo, avisaría oportunamente aquí. En caso de que la veas en otro sitio, por favor avísame en tu review o en un mensaje privado :)_

_**Y, sin molestar más con tanta palabrería... A leer! :D**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2:<span>**

Metida de Pata

_por DlasyDizz_

Ino estaba loca. Completa y aterradoramente loca, y yo estaba aún peor, ¡tenía que estarlo! ¿A qué clase de persona normal se le podría ocurrir que _semejante_ idea podría ser buena? ¿Qué clase de persona normal podría siquiera considerar algo como eso?

Suspiré, mientras miraba el techo, acostada en mi cama, sumida en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Para ser sincera conmigo misma, estaba reaccionando exageradamente porque aún sentía fresco en mi boca el amargo sabor de la humillación.

Después de haber pensado exhaustivamente sobre el asunto, había llegado a la conclusión de que tampoco era algo tan malo; ¡no era el fin del mundo, tampoco! Los estornudos eran involuntarios, normales, ¿no? Podían sucederle a cualquiera, ¡de hecho sucedían todo el tiempo; madre mía! Y… respecto a los mocos… bueno, todos teníamos moco dentro de nuestras fosas nasales, no era nada de otro mundo, ¿verdad?

Me di vuelta, acurrucándome sobre el suave colchón, cubriéndome el rostro con las dos manos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ese pequeño incidente que me había hecho ir a la universidad un poco más tarde los siguientes tres días para evitar verlo seguiría atormentándome cada vez que lo recordara. Quizás llegaría el día en que podría reírme de ello… quizás no.

Suspiré una vez más. Al menos, tenía la determinación suficiente como para no seguir llegando tarde más. Y la idea de Ino… bueno, tenía que admitir que no era tan descabellada, pero aún así...

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario?

-Ino, hablas como si esto se tratara de una misión secreta.

-¿Y acaso no lo es?

Es OFICIAL: Mi mejor amiga está loca de remate. Rodé los ojos.

-Sí, tengo todo -murmuré de mala gana.

-Perfecto. -Su sonrisa triunfal me dio ganas de estrangularla- Entonces iré adelantándome. Ni bien llegues al salón vas a contarme TODO.

Y se fue caminando rápidamente hasta perderse de vista. Yo tomé aire y la imité con más lentitud. Y, al comenzar a subir los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, vi que él estaba de nuevo sólo un poco más arriba.

Mi mente se dividió entre salir huyendo escaleras abajo, o correr hacia él. No hice ninguna de las dos cosas. Me quedé parada en mi posición, mirándolo con cara de estúpida. Esperaría a que se alejara, y luego le diría a Ino que no lo había visto. Estaba decidida a hacer eso, pero, como siempre, mis planes se vieron truncados en cuanto -sin una razón aparente- él volteó y me _vio,_ una pequeña sonrisa de lado dibujándose en su cara.

-Puedo sentir cuando la gente se queda viéndome -dijo- y es un poco incómodo.

¡Genial! ¿Por qué rayos no se abría el piso y me tragaba?

-Lo siento -murmuré- es que… quería hablar contigo, bueno, no hablar, precisamente… -los nervios empezaban a traicionarme, mis manos sudaban- sino que…

Él bajó hasta posicionarse frente a mí. ¡Señor! Si era tan lindo que se me había secado la boca.

-Quería agradecerte los pañuelos del otro día, y darte estos.

Le extendí el paquete nuevo de Kleenex que había comprado la noche anterior, y me esforcé por componer mi mejor sonrisa.

-Vaya, qué atenta -él sonrió también, tomando los pañuelos- Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha -agregó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto -estreché su mano, y, de inmediato, supe que había sido un error.

Él retiró su mano con una expresión de desagrado y se la miró. Estaba mojada... ¡De mi sudor!

-Sólo espero que eso no haya sido moco -dijo; ninguna sonrisa en sus labios, y se secó la mano contra la tela de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no aparecía alguien con una pistola y me daba unos cuantos tiros?

-Claro que no… -contesté- es sólo que mis manos sudan cuando estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué habrías de estar nerviosa?

Responder algo como: _"Porque eres tan atractivo como un Dios Griego y estás demasiado cerca"_ no era una opción.

-Lo siento, llego tarde a clase -farfullé en cambio, y salí disparada escaleras arriba, sin detenerme hasta el momento en que estuve dentro del salón, cuyo reloj, por cierto, y para empeorar las cosas, indicaba que aún faltaban poco más de diez minutos para la hora de entrada.

Me derrumbé en mi asiento.

-Dime cómo fue que arruinaste mis perfectamente elaborados planes esta vez -Ino cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

De nuevo, procedí a contarle absolutamente todo, en especial cómo Itachi se había secado la mano en su pantalón con aquel gesto de repugnancia y confusión, al igual que la absurda forma en que salí corriendo, dejándolo ahí parado, solo, y seguramente pensando que yo estaba loca.

-Si serás tarada -Ino me dio un golpe en la cabeza. Normalmente, la habría golpeado también, pero esta vez me lo merecía, así que sólo me hundí más en la silla.

Ella tenía una mirada calculadora en los ojos, pero no me dijo nada.

-Ino, ahora sí es oficial, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida escapando de ese chico, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para revertir mi decisión -dije a modo de advertencia. Seriamente, ya estaba, lo había intentado y no había resultado. Era como si el destino me estuviese diciendo que ese chico no era para mí. ¿Qué más podía hacer al respecto esta insignificante mortal?

-De acuerdo, frentezota -dijo Ino, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano- Es_ tu_ vida. Tú decides.

Su respuesta casi me desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa. ¿En serio esa era Ino? ¿O me había equivocado de persona?

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien? -pregunté, realmente extrañada. Ino no solía actuar así.

Volteó hacia mí con un brillo raro en sus ojos.

-Mejor que nunca -me guiñó el ojo- Ya sabes, mis_ "asuntos"_ están yendo mejor de lo que imaginaba…

-¡TIENES QUE CONTARME! -exigí, en parte un poco molesta porque no me había dicho nada antes, y a la vez sintiéndome un poco culpable porque había estado todo el tiempo preocupada por mí misma sin pensar en ella.

-Su nombre es Sasori -comunicó con tranquilidad- también estudia en esta universidad, y es absolutamente _perfecto_.

En los siguientes minutos, ya me había enterado de que el tal Sasori era un chico alto, musculoso, de pelo rojo y unos grandes ojos grises que, según Ino, parecían faros que alumbraban el mar de su vida sumida en las tinieblas. También me había dicho que lo había conocido en la biblioteca y que no habían tardado en intercambiar números de teléfono para enviarse mensajes y quedar en varias ocasiones.

-¿Cómo es que me ocultaste vilmente todo esto, cerda? -le reclamé, interrumpiéndola mientras me comentaba de lo afines que eran sus gustos.

-Ay, frentona, ni te quejes -me regañó- quise contarte antes, pero ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de mis conquistas hasta que no estén definitivamente conquistadas -sonrió con altivez, a la par que me guiñaba el ojo con complicidad.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ya está definitivamente conquistado, eh? -pregunté, alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, pues… -enroscó un mechón de su precioso cabello dorado entre sus dedos- me ha invitado a una fiesta para presentarme a sus amigos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! -exclamé- Quiere decir que va en serio contigo.

-Exacto -me dijo- e incluso quiere que lleve a algunas amigas, para conocerlas. Me pidió específicamente que te llevara a ti... verás, le he comentado un poco de ti y piensa que has de ser una chica genial.

-¿Le has hablado de mí? -yo estaba algo ruborizada. A saber la clase de anécdotas "tan graciosas" para ella y tan horrendamente _vergonzosas_ para mí que le había contado.

-Sí, sí. Será el sábado, así que iremos a comprar algo de ropa hoy a la salida, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Yo ni siquiera he aceptado todavía!

-Pero vas a aceptar -me miró de forma amenazante- Es la oportunidad perfecta para que conozcas a un nuevo chico y dejes de pensar en las metidas de pata que tuviste con Itachi.

No respondí en seguida. No estaba segura de querer conocer a alguien más, pero, al mismo tiempo, las probabilidades de éxito en la misión "Conquista a Itachi Uchiha" eran bastante reducidas; y aún más considerando el pequeño incidente de ese día.

-¿A quién más vas a invitar? -pregunté entonces.

-Pensaba invitar a Hinata y Tenten -dijo bajito, ya que el profesor acababa de entrar al salón.

No respondí nada. Ino estaba en lo cierto. Necesitaba olvidarme de lo que había sucedido en estos días ¡o acabaría por tirarme a un pozo!

* * *

><p><em><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya agradado :)<em>_

___Por favor, dejen sus reviews con sus impresiones, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara... lo que deseen. Respecto a los vegetales, recomendaría cualquiera menos los clásicos tomates; los detesto y la sóla idea de pensar en tenerlos impregnados en mí ¡me da repelús!_

_Y ahora, agradecimientos muy especiales a: **Annie Yue, NigksTsuDeva, Kikyoni, melilove y Alexa Hiwatari.** De verdad, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por los reviews, espero que la historia continúe interesándoles :)_

_También deseo mencionar a: Lucero de la Noche y Nahia por agregar el fic a sus listas. Espero poder estar leyendo de ustedes en algún momento :)_

_Y como hablo demasiado, me despido ya, para no aburrirlos tanto._

_Nos leemos, cambio y fuera._


	4. Arrogante patán

_Hello, hello! :)_

_Aquí DlasyDizz, reportándose. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien :D Yo, como siempre, en buenas condiciones; ligeramente resfriada, pero feliz de estar realizando la entrega del tercer capítulo de El Primer Paso... y, al mismo tiempo, realmente contenta al ver todos los reviews que ha tenido el cap anterior. Muchísimas gracias a quienes han comentado, ¡me encantó saber que he logrado hacer reír a algunas de ustedes! Y también a las personas que han agregado el fic a sus listas (mención de nick en las notas al pie)_

_Antes de empezar con las peripecias de Sakura y su serie de eventos desafortunados (sí, siguen en este capítulo) tengo que colocar el disclaimer._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador, el genial Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin fines lucrativos en esta historia creada por mi irrefrenable imaginación -salpicada de alguna que otra vivencia personal- para entretención de los lectores._

_**Pedido especial: **Encarecidamente, ruego que si ven esta historia publicada en otra web, me avisen por medio de su review o un mensaje privado; ya que significaría que me están plagiando. Actualmente, no la estoy publicando en ninguna otra página, y, si ese fuera el caso, lo avisaría oportunamente por este medio. Si te encanta la historia, y, por alguna misteriosa razón quieres publicarla tú en algún otro sitio, te ruego me pidas permiso en un mensaje privado._

_**Ahora sí, sin más bla-bla, ¡a leer! :D**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3:<span>**

Arrogante patán

_por DlasyDizz_

-¿De verdad crees que me veo bien? -esa era la vocecita de Hinata Hyuga, una chica bajita de largo pelo azul oscuro y ojos color perla.

Se miraba al espejo grande que Ino había colocado en la pared de su cuarto, paseando su vista por el vestido negro ajustado que llevaba puesto.

-Te repito que te ves fantástica -y esa era Ino, respondiéndole mientras aplicaba labial rojo que combinaba con la blusa que había elegido en nuestra tarde de compras. Le quedaba muy bien, en especial con esos pantalones negros ceñidos que traía puestos- Aún no nos has dicho por qué no va a venir Tenten -se dirigió a Hinata nuevamente.

-Oh, es que Neji la invitó a salir justo hoy… y por eso no puede -respondió la peliazul.

-¿El cubito de hielo de tu primo? -Ino sonó un poco sorprendida, y yo también lo estaba. Ese chico era muy atractivo pero era demasiado frío. Yo lo había visto sonreír en muy contadas ocasiones en lo que llevaba de conocerlo.

Aún así, permanecí al margen de la conversación, sin decir nada. Hinata seguía mirándose en el espejo sin lucir muy convencida de su vestido.

-Sakura, ¿por qué estás tan callada? -preguntó entonces, volteando a verme.

-No lo sé, tengo un presentimiento sobre esto… -miré al reflejo de Ino en el espejo. Ella rehuyó mi mirada.

Sabía que estaba tramando algo. Estaba segura de ello. Pero no era capaz de descifrar él qué. Fugazmente, aprecié mi imagen en el espejo. El vestido color verde jade resaltaba mis ojos y el color claro de mi piel. Me gustaba como me veía, y, a pesar de sospechar alguna jugarreta por parte de mi mejor amiga, me sentía preparada para afrontar lo que sea que había preparado para mí. Porque era claro que tenía en mente emparejarme con alguno de los amigos de Sasori. Definitivamente, tenía que ser eso.

Los minutos pasaron, y pronto fueron las nueve y diez. Hora en que estuvimos las tres cruzando las puertas del pub donde habíamos sido citadas.

-¡Allá está Sasori! -Ino señaló discretamente una mesa donde había un grupo de muchachos sentados charlando. Como si fueran imanes, los ojos del pelirrojo del grupo se fijaron en los de Ino, y sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero yo no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurrió después, porque Itachi estaba sentado en esa mesa, y miraba hacia nosotras. Miraba hacia mí.

-Estúpida cerda, no te mato en este mismo instante porque hay mucha gente alrededor -le dije al oído, masticando cada palabra con verdadera furia asesina hirviendo dentro de mí. Ella rió nerviosamente.

-Vamos, esta es tu oportunidad de reivindicarte… sólo actúa normal.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Ino era definitivamente una loca. Y yo ardía de rabia cuando me presentó a Sasori y cuando este nos condujo a su mesa a presentarnos a sus amigos. Escuché vagamente sus nombres: Deidara, su mejor amigo, Naruto (un chico con el que Hinata compartía algunas clases en la universidad) e Itachi. Traté soberanamente de no quedarme mirándolo. Eso sólo acentuaría mi nerviosismo, y, además, me haría lucir tonta.

Iba a tomar asiento al lado de Hinata, frente al tal Naruto, pero entonces, la cerda de Ino abrió la bocota.

-Oye Saku, siéntate de este lado, ya sabes que me incomoda quedar en la esquina de la mesa.

La fulminé con la mirada, además de que me había mandado a sentarme cerca de Itachi, me había llamdo "Saku", y yo odiaba ese sobrenombre. A pesar de eso, sólo alcancé a murmurar un "de acuerdo" y hacer lo que me decía.

-Hola, Sakuya -dijo Itachi, e inmediatamente, una venita palpitó en mi frente.

-Mi nombre es Sakura -respondí, fastidiada. Dios, si era un nombre de lo más común, no le costaba nada aprendérselo.

-Desgraciado -el muchacho rubio de pelo largo le dio una cachetada en broma, como si le reprendiera.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esas cosas, Deidara? -Itachi lo regañó, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

No pude evitar reírme. La escena era bastante graciosa, ambos discutiendo de una manera casi infantil, Itachi tratando de mantener la compostura, Deidara burlándose. Finalmente, se habían calmado.

-Disculpa al despistado de mi amigo, Sakura -el rubio me tendió la mano- Deidara, para servirte.

Se la estreché, un poco asombrada al ver que él tenía una boca abierta tatuada en la palma de la mano.

Al principio, creí que sería incómodo estar en ese lugar, rodeada de esos desconocidos y tan cerca -pero a la vez tan lejos- de Itachi. Sin embargo, mi impresión fue errónea. A decir verdad, media hora más tarde estábamos todos hablando tan amenamente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. El que casi no había hablado, no obstante, era aquel de quien yo más quería escuchar la voz: Itachi estaba perdido en algún lugar de sus pensamientos.

Pronto estuvimos comiendo y bebiendo mientras hablábamos, y entre las bromas de los dos rubios, el tiempo pasó volando.

Sasori había sacado a bailar a Ino y yo había tenido que insistirle a Hinata que aceptara la invitación de Naruto, ya que, aunque no quería dejarme sola, yo sabía que se moría por ir. Y, si bien la idea de ser la única mujer en la mesa no me agradaba del todo, Deidara era verdaderamente agradable y ocurrente, y hacía que la tensión del espacio se aflojara.

-¿Por qué estás tan soso, Itachi? -le preguntó de la nada.

-No estoy soso -el moreno lo miró como si acabara de decir alguna cosa absurda.

-Claro que lo estás. Pones incómoda a Sakura.

El pelinegro levantó la vista para posarla sobre mí.

-Yo no estoy incómoda -murmuré, sonriendo. La verdad sí lo estaba. No podía dejar de estar consciente de su presencia ahí, tan cerca. Parecía que se aburría como una ostra y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo me resultaba frustrante.

-No estoy soso. Tú sabes que no hablo cuando no tengo nada que decir -Itachi hizo una pequeña mueca- Por cierto, Sakura, hay algo entre tus dientes.

¿Por qué no se caía un pedazo del techo y me aplastaba?

-¿Lo hay? -preguntó Deidara- A ver, muéstrame los dientes -me pidió, con total confianza.

Negué con la cabeza, reacia a abrir la boca, y fui directa al baño, sintiendo que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar. ¿Por qué tantas cosas como esas tenían que pasarme justo frente a él?

Miré mis dientes en el espejo del baño, en el que otras chicas retocaban su maquillaje sin prestarme atención. Efectivamente, había una hojita de orégano -de la pizza seguramente- entre mis dos incisivos. Tuve que usar mi uña para quitarla.

De pronto, aún con los ojos fijos en mi propio reflejo, viendo que seguía luciendo bonita, y al mismo tiempo insignificante; sentí que estaba enfadada. La hojita era mínima, de hecho casi no se notaba. Él podría haber hecho como si no la hubiera visto, y me habría ahorrado la vergüenza. Del mismo modo, su comentario sobre el sudor de mi mano, el otro día, había sido cruel y casi podía aventurarme a decir malintencionado. ¿Acaso disfrutaba de verme humillada?

Volví a la mesa aún con ese enfado atorado en mi garganta, subiendo y bajando como una oleada carmesí a través de mi pecho. Me paré justo frente a Itachi.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de inspeccionarme y ver si hay más imperfecciones en mí? -mi tono de voz había salido tan firme y molesto como lo planeé. Punto para mí.

-¿Disculpa? -él bajó su vaso sobre la mesa sin demasiada delicadeza y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, enarcando una ceja.

-Lo que oíste -rodé los ojos- como parece que encontrar defectos en los demás es tu pasatiempo favorito, ¿por qué no me examinas más profundamente a ver si encuentras más cosas, eh?

El rostro de Deidara lucía perplejo. Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso suena como una invitación poco decorosa, verdad? -preguntó.

Rebobiné en mi mente sobre mis propias palabras, y enrojecí hasta la raíz de mis cabellos.

-No quería exponerlo de esa manera -admití. Punto para él. ¿Cómo yo, una estudiante de segundo año de Literatura, podía no ser capaz de expresarme adecuadamente?- Aún así, me imagino que entendiste el punto -agregué mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-El punto… -Itachi sonrió ligeramente- El punto aquí es que te pasan cosas como las de hace un momento y como eres incapaz de manejar la incomodidad que ello te genera, y como todo ser humano corriente, imperfecto e incapaz de asumir la verdad, la pagas culpándome a mí -y ahí salía a relucir que él estaba estudiando al mismo tiempo las carreras de Psicología y Filosofía, como había oído mencionar a Sasori durante la conversación, hacía un rato.

-¿Y entonces se supone que yo tengo la culpa? -no supe bien cuándo había comenzado a elevar la voz- Hablas como si fueras perfecto y no sudaras, ni estornudaras, ni… ¡Ni se te atorara la comida entre los dientes de vez en cuando!

-Yo no dije que fuera tu culpa -respondió. Seguía luciendo tan calmado e impasible como si estuviese tratando un asunto de lo más trivial, bueno, quizás para él _sí_ era un asunto de lo más trivial- Pero tampoco pretendas que me resulte agradable verte intentando precariamente ocultar que tienes moco en toda la cara, o darte la mano y sentirla húmeda de sudor, o mirarte mientras sonríes y no poder fijarme en otra cosa que los restos de comida que tienes entre los dientes.

Eso fue definitivamente cruel. Entendía su punto, y quizás tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que podría haberlo dicho con mucho más tacto. Sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-Tú, dile a Ino que me he ido al piso -me dirigí a un todavía atónito Deidara mientras tomaba mi pequeño bolso plateado- Y tú… -me volví a parar frente al Uchiha- eres un arrogante patán.

Y dicho aquello, me dirigí hacia la salida, las lágrimas nublándome la vista mientras caminaba, por lo que torpemente me choqué con un par de personas antes de lograr salir de aquel antro.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo. Espero les haya agradado.<em>

_Dejen sus reviews con _sus impresiones, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... vegetales -que no sean tomates, que esos no me agradan, porfa- destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara... en fin, cualquier cosa que deseen.__

__Y ahora, los agradecimientos más especiales a quienes han dejado sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: **Annie Yue, Alexa Hiwatari, CaMyLa, Kikyoni, Hiimeko Angel Namiikaze, Pirate Princess Kendra **y** NigkTsuDeva **me alegra muchísimo leer que les gusta, y espero seguir a la altura de sus expectativas en los capítulos que vendrán :D__

_Menciones también para quienes agregaron el ff a sus listas y a favoritos:_ _Uchiha Sakurahana__ y Hitch 74 no Danna espero poder leer algún comentario de ustedes en algún momento :D_

_Yyy, pues bueno, eso es todo. Me voy._

_Nos leemos, cambio y fuera.~_


	5. Relleno, como el de mi sostén

_Helloes! :)_

_Aquí, DlasyDizz, reportándose. ¿Cómo están? Ojala que bien. Siento haber tardado tanto para entregar capítulo esta vez, pero, como les había contado anteriormente, he comenzado a trabajar, de modo que me queda un poco menos de tiempo, y en marzo comenzaré la facultad; por lo que a partir de ahora quizás las actualizaciones serán más lentas... ¡pero llegarán; lo prometo! ;D_

_Mis profundos y sinceros agradecimientos a las personas que han comentado el capítulo anterior (ya saben, mención de nicks más abajo)_

_Sobre este capítulo, debo decir que además de ocupada, no he estado demasiado inspirada D: Y me disculpo por la posible mala calidad del mismo. Como el título lo indica, es un cap de relleno, en el que abro un poquito más el panorama hacia cómo fue que se llegó a la situación actual, y consta más que nada de las reflexiones de nuestra desafortunada Sakurita (que seguirá teniendo mala suerte todavía -soy muy mala xD-) y un poquito de SasoIno muy pobre. Igualmente, en compensación por este capítulo feucho, diré que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo, ¡y las cosas comenzarán a tornarse más emocionantes! *cejas, cejas, guiño, guiño*xD_

_**Disclaimer: **Desafortunadamente, N_aruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí T_T, sino a su creador, el genial Masashi Kishimoto. Los utilizo sin fines lucrativos en esta historia creada por mi irrefrenable imaginación -salpicada de alguna que otra vivencia personal- para entretención de los lectores.__

_**Pedido especial:** De nuevo, tengo que recordarles que si ven esta historia publicada en otra web, me lo hagan saber en sus reviews o mediante un mensaje privado; pues actualmente sólo la estoy publicando en esta página (aunque estoy considerando seriamente subirla también en Imperio Nippon más adelante; si ese es el caso, estaré avisándolo oportunamente) _Si te encanta la historia, y, por alguna misteriosa razón quieres publicarla tú en algún otro sitio, te ruego me pidas permiso en un mensaje privado ;D__

__**Ahora sí, sin más blabla (que hoy estoy demasiado charlatana): ¡A leer!**  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

Relleno, como el de mi sostén.

_por DlasyDizz_

Decidí buscar un taxi que me llevara al edificio. No quería pensar en nada más que en eso, al menos no hasta que estuviera sola con mi propia miseria. Sentí un agarre en mi brazo izquierdo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -su voz hizo que me diera un vuelco al corazón. De verdad no había esperado que me siguiera.

-Me voy a casa -dije, y lo miré. Sus ojos sólo mostraban reprobación y fastidio- pero eso no te importa, de cualquier modo.

-¿Estabas llorando?

¿Acaso no era obvio? Lo miré con desdén y luego aparté bruscamente mi brazo de su agarre. Lo escuché bufar.

-Escucha -dijo- Mi intención no fue la de ser grosero.

No interrumpí el silencio que se había formado súbitamente. ¿Qué se pensaba él? ¿Qué yo le iba a decir que no importaba, y ya? Enarqué una ceja para mostrarle que no estaba conforme con su explicación. Él dejó escapar un suspiro cansino.

-¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo. -y se dio vuelta, entrando de nuevo al interior del pub.

Hundida en el mullido colchón de mi cama, con las sábanas cubriéndome hasta la nariz: Así me encontró Ino cuando regresó. Fingí estar dormida, y la escuché tararear suavemente una canción de moda. Al parecer, las cosas iban muy bien para ella.

Cuando los sonidos hubieron cesado, y yo supuse que había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que ella estuviera dormida, sólo entonces fue que me permití pensar: porque había mantenido la mente en blanco desde el preciso momento en que Itachi se había dado vuelta para dejarme sola, afuera del pub.

Abrí mis ojos, se sentían resecos. Me sentía totalmente neutral. Como un cascarón vacío, como si no tuviera sentimientos. Pero sabía que necesitaba pensar sobre el asunto, y, sobre todo, necesitaba llorar y compadecerme de mí misma para poder sentirme liberada después. Tenía que derrumbarme para luego poder reconstruirme; ese era el mecanismo que siempre usaba en situaciones así.

Con la vista fija en el techo, medité sobre todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días que involucraban de alguna manera a Itachi Uchiha. Todo había comenzado con aquella "salida de chicas" en la que Ino y yo decidimos dar una vuelta por la ciudad, un viernes por la noche. Habíamos parado en un bar, y pedido un par de Margaritas, que se habían convertido en… bueno, unos cuantos Margaritas. Y habíamos hablado de nuestros "asuntos".

Ino me había confesado que, luego de haber estado saliendo un par de semanas con un tal Sai, al que yo ni siquiera conocía, lo había dejado porque él era demasiado carente de emociones, Ino pensaba que todo le daba igual, y terminó hartándose de aquella situación. Después, me tocó a mí confesarle que me gustaba un chico del que no sabía ni el nombre, que tenía pelo largo, negro, unos ojos oscuros hermosos y que lo veía casi todos los días en la universidad. Y así, entre el ruido del bar y el alcohol en mi sistema, me pareció muy buena idea prometer que daría el primer paso para conquistar a mi enamorado desconocido.

Lo siguiente había sido averiguar su nombre. La verdad, no fue como si lo hubiese estado investigando demasiado, pero, de casualidad, una tarde, escuché que alguien lo había llamado Itachi. Y luego _facebook _me facilitó un poco más de información… como por ejemplo, su apellido y la confirma definitiva de mis sospechas: Él era el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha.

Mis pensamientos tomaron rumbo hacia aquel chico al que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía un par de años. Lo último que había sabido de él era que había decidido viajar a Europa para estudiar. Recordé aquellos cabellos negros, aquellos ojos de mirada intensa y la seguridad que tenía al moverse, al hablar… todo el tiempo. La seguridad de un chico arrogante y la sonrisa de alguien que sabe que tiene al mundo a sus pies.

Dejé escapar una leve bocanada de aire, que se sintió como un suspiro, pero que no ejerció alivio alguno en mí. Me percaté de que el hilo de mis pensamientos se había desviado de su rumbo inicial, el que decidí retomar.

Lo cual me llevaba a aquella discusión que había tenido con Ino días atrás, al incidente del estornudo, el del sudor y, por último, todo lo que había acontecido en el pub esa misma noche. De alguna manera, me pareció que todo había ocurrido hacía siglos, que estaba olvidado, que no importaba.

Era francamente, extraño. Ya no sentía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No era gran cosa, después de todo. Sí, me sentía patética; pero eso no era tan malo. La vida no terminaba ahí.

Y era una suerte que al día siguiente fuese domingo y no iba a tener que verlo. Bueno, siempre podía llegar un poco más tarde y no lo vería. Aunque, después de todo, ¿por qué tendría que esconderme de él? Había metido la pata hasta el fondo en repetidas ocasiones, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quizás, y sólo quizás, él también se sentía un poco mal al haberme visto salir llorando. Por algo fue a buscarme, ¿no? Un nuevo suspiro nació del fondo de mi garganta. También por algo me había dicho que lo olvidara y me había dejado allí, sola y abandonada a mi suerte.

-Vamos, frentezota, hace un día maravilloso afuera -la aguda voz de Ino únicamente parecía empeorar mi jaqueca.

-Cerda, ¿cuántas veces necesitas que te repita que no me siento bien? -mi voz sonó casi como una súplica desesperada.

-Por eso; te hará bien tomar un poco de aire fresco… Sé que lo de anoche fue un desastre, pero no tienes que esconderte del mundo por ello.

-No es eso, Ino, en serio estoy enferma, me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero es descansar, ¿qué no podrías ser un poco más considerada por una vez en tu vida?

Sentía todo mi cráneo estremecerse al son de aquellos horribles martillazos de dolor. Era como si alguien estuviese golpeando mi cabeza con algo contundente una y otra vez.

Ino emitió un suave suspiro, mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama. Parecía haber notado que esa sería una de las pocas ocasiones en que no iba a salirse con la suya.

-De acuerdo, entonces -dijo- ¿Quieres que te traiga un analgésico o algo?

-No es necesario, ya he tomado las píldoras para la migraña -respondí.

Ino me miró con aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos celestes de nuevo.

-No me mires así -pedí, apartando la vista- siempre que lo haces las cosas van mal para mí.

-¡Esa es una vil mentira! -exclamó- Todavía no has perdido la batalla. Yo no permitiré que te rindas.

-Ni hablar -respondí, tajante- Además de que aún estoy molesta contigo, todas tus "geniales ideas" han resultado en desastres. Mi respuesta, definitivamente, es no.

Ino me dio una mirada fulminante y algo triste. Quizás había herido sus sentimientos al decir que sus planes eran un fracaso… Tal vez el problema no hubiesen sido los planes en sí mismos, sino la ejecutora… pero daba igual: yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir intentándolo.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que ha pasado luego de que salieras huyendo -lanzó su comentario y se levantó.

La duda comenzó a cernirse sobre mí, aguijoneándome con preguntas e interrogantes que necesitaban una respuesta. Luché contra mi propio impulso de suplicarle a Ino que me contara… pero cuando la vi tomar el picaporte de mi puerta en su mano; mi curiosidad pudo más que mi determinación.

-Ino… -musité; tardó en voltear y mirarme con la ceja levantada- Cuéntame.

Una enorme sonrisa triunfal apareció en su cara, y volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Bueno, pues Hinata te vio saliendo del pub, así que ella y Naruto nos avisaron a Sasori y a mí. Para cuando los cuatro estuvimos dirigiéndonos a la salida, Itachi estaba entrando ya, y lucía bastante… -me torturó con una innecesaria pausa- afligido.

-¿Afligido? -repetí, tratando de imaginarme el rostro de Itachi portando esa expresión, sin demasiado éxito.

Ino se miró las uñas distraídamente, la pintura roja destacándolas contra la palidez de la piel de sus dedos.

-Sí. De inmediato le exigí que me dijera dónde estabas. Me contestó que te habías venido a casa y que él haría lo mismo a continuación.

Hizo una nueva pausa, y luego continuó.

-Entonces Sasori le preguntó qué había sucedido, y lo seguimos hasta la mesa, donde Deidara también le cuestionó qué había sido aquello, y nos relató todo, haciendo hincapié en la falta de sensibilidad e idiotez de Itachi.

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego Itachi dejó en la mesa el dinero para pagar su consumición Y LA TUYA -remarcó abriendo mucho los ojos- y se marchó.

-¿Pagó lo mío? -yo estaba honestamente sorprendida.

-Sí, lo hizo, y además, frentezota, se fue después de que tú lo hicieras: Eso sólo quiere decir que estaba allí por ti.

Un repentino gozo cayó sobre mí como gotitas cálidas de lluvia multicolor ante las palabras de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Tú crees? -pregunté, aunque dentro de mí, también estaba consciente de que aquello tal vez fuese improbable… pero aún así, la posibilidad era innegablemente reconfortante.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -se aclaró la garganta- como sea, no he terminado: Sasori me pidió oficialmente que fuera su novia -chispas aparecieron en sus ojos azules.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! -exigí, incorporándome en el acto.

-Bueno, fue un poco después de que Itachi se fuera. Deidara ligó con una chica del pub, y Naruto y Hinata habían ido a bailar de nuevo, pero mi Sasori lucía algo preocupado, así que le pregunté qué sucedía.

Ino parecía estar flotando entre nubes de felicidad a medida que me relataba.

-Entonces dijo que sentía lo de Itachi, que él en realidad no solía comportarse de esa manera, y que esperaba que tú no lo odiases por ello. Le aseguré que no lo harías -sonrió guiñándome un ojo, y prosiguió- Entonces me besó, ¡no te imaginas lo bien que besa! -se interrumpió a sí misma- una casi puede escuchar campanas y pájaros alrededor cuando la besan así… pero como sea, luego me dijo que quizás me parecería un poquito anticuado, pero que él quería hacerlo igualmente.

Hizo una pausa en la que tomó aire, sus mejillas visiblemente sonrosadas y sus ojos todavía brillando de emoción.

-Y tomó mi mano y me preguntó si quería ser su novia oficialmente.

-¡Cerda, qué romántico! -la abracé- Obviamente le respondiste que sí, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego, frentona -me abrazó también.

Y un poco de parloteo después, Ino abandonó mi habitación. Estaba realmente feliz por ella.

Suspiré. Ya me tocaría a mí también. Si no con Itachi, aparecía alguien más. Yo también tendría un _amor_. Estaba determinada a ello.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo. Ojala y les haya gustado. <em>

_Dejen sus reviews con _sus impresiones, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara... en fin, cualquier cosa que deseen. Les recuerdo que si van a lanzarme hortalizas, consideren no tirarme tomates... detesto los tomates D:__

__Y ahora, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **Alexa Hiwatari, loveartyeah, Haruno93, Annie Yue, Kikyoni, JeaniDeiXzz, Hiimeko Angel Namiikaze **y **NigksTsuDeva **por dejar reviews en el cap anterior :D Me hacen muy feliz, tan feliz que no lo puedo describir *rueda en el piso llorando de alegría*__

__Y también menciones especiales a fenix black, lovefanfictionxmas y sakurita-akatsuki por agregar el ff a sus listas. Ojala un día de estos pueda leer también un comentario de ustedes :D__

__Y bueno, ya sin más, me voy. Ya saben que si me dan cuerda, hablo hasta por los codos xD__

__Nos leemos, cambio y fuera__


	6. Dios debe odiarme

_Helloes! :D_

_Aquí Fluoradolescent (también conocida como DlasyDizz) reportándose. Sí, cambié mi nick, gentecilla, no sé este personalmente me gusta más haha. De nuevo he tardado un montón en actualizar, y lo lamento. Es que he empezado ya con la facultad (estoy siguiendo dos carreras al mismo tiempo) y eso consume mi tiempo, además, también está el trabajo y el hecho de que a veces, en mi tiempo libre, simplemente estoy muy cansada como para escribir D:_

_Pero bueno, como ya les había dicho, he prometido no dejar tirado este fic, así que aquí estoy, otra vez, trayendo la continuación. Respecto a este capi, he de decir que no me quedó tan bien como hubiese desado. Tampoco ha sucedido lo que quería que sucediera. Si alguna vez escrbieron una historia, y les pareció que esta terminaba escribiéndose sola, entenderán bien lo que me ha pasado. Como adelanto para lo que viene después, podré decir que, finalmente, me he apiadado de las súplicas de la pobre Sakura, y no habrán más papelones para ella (o al menos eso espero). También puede que aquí vean a un Itachi con una personalidad ligeramente diferente. Pero como he explicado en notas anteriores, este es un fic con una trama muy diferente de la historia original de Naruto. Con un género muy diferente, también, y me está costando mantener las personalidades originales de los personajes. Si esto les molesta, pueden abstenerse de leer, o, en su defecto (y esta opción me agrada más) darme sugerencias sobre cómo mejorar ya sea en sus reviews o mensajes privados._

_Y al haber dicho la palabra reviews, me he acordado de todas esas maravillosas personas que me han dejado uno en el cap anterior: ¡Gracias! -mención de nick más abajo, como de costumbre ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al brillante Masashi Kishimoto (a quien estaré eternamente agradecida por ser tan genial *-*) Utilizo estos personajes, maravillosas creaciones suyas, para esta historia hecha exclusivamente por mi irrefrenable imaginación, sin ningún fin lucrativo, y únicamente para entretención de los lectores.  
><em>

**Aviso: **_He comenzado a publicar el fic en el foro Imperio Nippón, bajo este mismo nick (Fluoradolescent.) así que no se preocupen si lo ven allí._

_**Pedido especial: **Si ven esta historia publicada en alguna otra página que no sea la antes citada: me han plagiado. Por favo comuníquenmelo por medio de su review o en un mensape privado. Si quieren publicar el fic en algún otro sitio, no tienen más que hablar conmigo vía mp, les aseguro que no muerdo... al menos no todo el tiempo._

_**Dejémonos de preámbulos, y ¡a leer!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5: <span>**

Dios debe odiarme

_por Fluoradolescent_

La migraña del domingo había dejado un rastro de ojeras en mi rostro… nada que no pudiera taparse con un poco de maquillaje. Ino había vuelto a quedar con Sasori para almorzar, y no se había molestado en regresar durante el resto de la tarde, de modo que tuve que ir a la Universidad sola.

Me había costado un poco decidirme, pero finalmente había llegado a la determinación de no llegar tarde un solo día a la universidad para evitar a Itachi Uchiha. En primer lugar, porque yo no tenía la culpa de nada, y en segundo, porque él era quien debía sentirse avergonzado.

De modo que allí estaba yo, con la frente en alto, dirigiéndome a mi salón tan dignamente como me era posible, con mi carpeta de escritos a corregir bajo el brazo.

De cualquier manera, no lo había visto en los pasillos, y tampoco en las escaleras… por lo que, cuando mi pie tropezó con el último escalón y salí volando hasta aterrizar en el piso casi con tanta gracia como una bolsa de patatas, me sentí momentáneamente afortunada… sólo hasta que escuché esa voz dirigiéndose a mí desde atrás. SU VOZ.

-Definitivamente, debes ser la chica más torpe que haya conocido en mi vida -dijo, y de inmediato vi sus pies, enfundados en caras zapatillas deportivas, posicionarse frente a mí.

Ni siquiera pude sentir nada, mi mente estaba demasiado bloqueada, con todos sus circuitos cortados instantáneamente en cuanto se acuclilló y comenzó a juntar los folios que se me habían desparramado por el suelo.

-No suelo ser tan torpe -murmuré- es sólo que… creo que tú me das mala suerte.

Tan pronto como comencé a recriminarme a mí misma por lo tonto del comentario, la lánguida sonrisa que se formó en sus labios puso mi cabeza dentro de un colapso de inactividad otra vez. Me deslumbraba, dejándome incapaz de pensar en cualquier cosa coherente.

Y cuando me ayudó a levantarme, fue casi como si yo estuviera dentro de un sueño, mientras mi corazón se debatía agitado entre latir a un ritmo más vertiginoso del que ya lo hacía -si es que eso era posible, del todo- o detenerse súbitamente.

Su mano era cálida, rodeando la mía con firmeza. Deseé que no me soltara, que me atrajera hacia sí y me abrazara. Pero sus dedos se separaron de los míos segundos después de que yo estuviera de pie.

Lo miré. La luz clara de media tarde le daba en el lado derecho de la cara, remarcando las formas angulosas de su rostro, la sutil curva de sus labios, el porte distinguido de su nariz… y le arrancaba destellos plateados a sus ojos. Grises. Nunca antes me había fijado en el hecho de que sus ojos eran grises y no negros como yo los había imaginado al principio.

-¿Te hiciste daño? -preguntó. La sonrisa se había borrado de su boca, y su gesto había vuelto a ser tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-Creo que no -mascullé, examinando mi cuerpo mentalmente en busca de algún dolor más preocupante que las leves y casi imperceptibles punzadas en mis manos y rodillas.

-Ten más cuidado al caminar -dijo y entonces, la magia acabó. Volteó alejándose a su salón como si nada hubiese sucedido. ¿Había sucedido algo? ¿Aquel brillo de dulzura de su mirada realmente había existido?

Sacudí la cabeza y lo imité unos instantes después.

-Entonces, Sakura, ¿te dijo algo el profesor acerca de tus últimos escritos? -la pregunta de Ino me sentó como una especie de dolorosa puñalada.

Inconscientemente, miré hacia mis manos con desesperación. La carpeta roja no estaba allí, desde luego, pero sí los pequeños raspones que habían quedado en mis palmas luego de mi aparatosa caída.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

Sí, me estaba pasando. Era como si la vida estuviese jugando conmigo, restregándome a la cara que había tomado mi pregunta "¿Pueden las cosas empeorar?" más como un desafío que como la simple interrogativa retórica que era.

-¿Qué sucede, frentona? -Ino se llevó a la boca una de las galletas bajas en calorías que estaba comiendo.

-Dios debe odiarme, cerda -suspiré- Itachi se llevó mi carpeta de escritos.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, impaciente. La carpeta que se había llevado contenía una serie de escritos, desde ensayos hasta… bueno, la última historia que había escrito y que debía mostrarle al profesor. Esa última historia era la que más me preocupaba. Porque trataba sobre él.

Había rodado en la cama durante horas, hasta que finalmente había logrado dormirme; y el resto de la mañana siguiente tampoco había estado demasiado bien. Me preocupaba que pudiera darse cuenta. Estaba tan horriblemente nerviosa.

-Tienes que calmarte, frentona. Él quizás ni siquiera se ha fijado en lo que contenía la carpeta -la voz de Ino, mientras caminábamos hacia la Universidad, en su intento de calmarme pareció ponerme más nerviosa.

Si es que había tenido mi carpeta y no le había echado siquiera una ojeada, eso sólo podía querer decir que no estaba interesado en mí. Porque, si las cosas hubieran sucedido al revés, y me hubiera tocado a mí llevarme alguna de sus cosas, la habría leído y analizado hasta el cansancio. De modo que no sabía qué me hacía sentir más miserable, si su posible indiferencia, o la perspectiva de que él se hubiese dado cuenta de que mi último escrito trataba de él.

-Sakura -la voz… esa voz suave y al mismo tiempo, afilada. Volteé casi como movida por un resorte, y lo vi allí, parado justo detrás de mí. ¿Habría escuchado lo que Ino acababa de decirme?- ayer se te cayó esto -y me tendió mi carpeta- te busqué cuando salí de clases para dártelo pero ya te habías ido.

Cuando miré de reojo hacia mi costado, Ino ya no estaba allí. No supe si alegrarme u horrorizarme por ello.

-Gracias -mascullé.

Él no dijo nada. Y nos quedamos allí, parados, mirándonos por un par de segundos. La tensión y la vergüenza haciendo estragos en mí.

-Volteé lentamente, consciente de que estar más tiempo frente a él sólo podía ocasionar alguna otra situación vergonzosa para mí.

-Amor a primera vista.

Volteé, con incredulidad e intriga.

-¿Disculpa? -le pregunté. Itachi no estaba sonriendo, pero había alguna especie de mueca burlona de superioridad dibujada en su rostro.

-El escrito sin título -dijo, sentí que la sangre huía de mi rostro en los escasos instantes que duró su pausa- debería llamarse Amor a primera vista -agregó.

-¿Lo has leído? -no estuve segura de haber sido capaz de componer la expresión indignada que quería presentar. Una mezcla de sensaciones subía y bajaba dentro de mí, mezclándose locamente. Tendría que analizar eso más tarde.

-No estaba seguro de que era tu carpeta, así que le di una ojeada, y continué leyendo porque me pareció _interesante_. -pronunció la palabra a medida que un pequeño brillo asomaba en sus pupilas.

-¡No tenías derecho a hacerlo! -grité. Tenía ganas de arrojarle la maldita carpeta a la cara. Era consciente de que la gente alrededor nos estaba mirando con curiosidad.

-Oh, vamos, Sakura -enarcó una ceja- si tus expectativas son realmente convertirte en una escritora exitosa, como dices en el primero de tus trabajos, no puedes avergonzarte de que alguien lea lo que escribes.

-¿Leíste todos los malditos trabajos? -fui consciente de que estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar.

-Sí -dijo él- estaba aburrido y, como dije, me pareció que tus escritos son interesantes. ¿En serio tienes que montar esta escena?

Itachi lucía irritado. Quizás un poco decepcionado.

-Es que no tenías derecho de leer esto. No tenías por qué hacerlo -fruncí el entrecejo. Sí, me estaba comportando de una manera muy infantil, pero yo sencillamente no podía evitarlo.

-¿Vas a recriminar de esta manera a cada persona que compre un libro que escribas, eventualmente? -frunció el entrecejo también.

-¡Eso es diferente!

-No lo es. Yo podría ser uno de tus lectores.

-¡No quiero que lo seas!

Una sonrisa cruel se encargó de curvar levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Por qué, Sakura? -se acercó a mí, casi deslizándose sobre el suelo. La gente a nuestro alrededor pareció difuminarse hasta desaparecer, en mi mente, dejándome consciente solamente de que él estaba cerca. Muy cerca- Es divertido leer las cosas que se escriben sobre uno.

Sentí unas horribles ganas de abofetearlo, y también de echarme a llorar y a reír y… Dios, no existen palabras para expresar la forma en que me sentía. Era como pánico en estado puro subiendo por mi garganta

-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunté con un hilo de voz- Yo no he escrito sobre ti.

La sonrisa todavía colgaba de sus labios, su gesto burlón hacía estragos dentro de mí, me hacía sentir tonta e insegura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?

-Sí, lo has hecho -dijo él- Es inútil que intentes negarlo.

-¿Sabes, Itachi Uchiha? -dije, súbitamente más enojada que asustada- El universo no gira a tu alrededor -emitió un resoplido, y sus fosas nasales se expandieron ligeramente por un instante.

-Pero tú sí lo haces.

-¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico! Conozco a más chicos atractivos de los cuales podría tratar ese escrito -señalé, irritada.

-Me gusta esa manera sutil en la que haces las cosas. Llamarme atractivo, por ejemplo. He de reconocer que, por poco y no lo he notado.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos. ¡Él era todo un patán!

-Y yo, en cambio, te detesto -le espeté, sin meditar sobre si podría llegar a arrepentirme de ello después.

Simplemente, di media vuelta, y caminé hecha una bola de rabia. Y de vergüenza. Y de cientos de emociones encontradas que me hacían sentir completamente abrumada.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

__Dejen sus reviews con _sus impresiones, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara... en fin, cualquier cosa que deseen. ¡Pero déjenlos, que no cuesta nada u_u! xDD___

___Yyy ahora, mis agradecimientos más especialosos para: **JeanyDeiXzz, Annie Yue, Kikyoni, Alexa Hiwatari, loveartyeah, UKT **y** NigksTsuDeva. **Sus reviews siempre me dan ánimos de seguir con la historia. En serio, significan mucho para mí, gracias :)___

___Agradezco también a quienes agregaron el fic a sus listas. Estas personas son: MilfeulleS, UchihaSayuri-chan, Don't you09, y Lady Pirate Kendra Orihara. Espero poder leer algún review de ustedes un día de estos :3___

___Y bueno, antes de convertir esto en un bollo de palabras atragantadas, me voy. Nos leeremos oportunamente.___

___Cambio y fuera~___


	7. Fin del Preludio Obsesivo

_Helloes :D_

_Aquí Fluoradolescent. reportándose. Estoy escandalizada. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no actualizo mi fanfic desde marzo, y tengo que decir que ¡realmente lo lamento! Entre la universidad, el trabajo, la banda y el amor estos meses se me han pasado volando. Sé que todo lo que pueda decir son sólo excusas, pero bueno, lo importante es que, como hija pródiga, he vuelto con la continuación, de este fic que prometí no dejar tirado._

_Respecto a este capítulo, diré que, llegada a cierto punto de este, no sabía cómo continuarlo hasta hace dos días, donde, por alguna misteriosa e indescifrable razón, se me abrió la mente y se me ocurrió exactamente qué debía hacer para seguirlo. Y ahora lo estoy subiendo, después de una escasa hora de haberlo terminado. Siento que no puedo esperar más para cumplir con mi promesa, de modo que no sé si está demasiado bien... pero ya saben que cualquier sugerencia-reclamo-crítica, etc que quieran dar, lo pueden hacer en un review._

_Y quiero aprovechar para agradecer infinitamente por sus reviews, ¡me hacen tan feliz! En especial saber que me apoyan aunque sea tan irresponsable y tarde tanto con las continuaciones, como bien saben, mencionaré los nicks más abajo. _

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al brillante Masashi Kishimoto (a quien estaré eternamente agradecida por ser tan increíble *-*)__  
><em>

**Pedido:**_Si ven este fic en otra página, avísenme en un review o mp :)_

_**Dejémonos de preámbulos, y ¡a leer!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6: <span>**

Fin del preludio obsesivo

_por Fluoradolescent._

-Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil -me repetía bajito, mientras caminaba entre la multitud de alumnos que caminaban en dirección a sus salones.

No estaba segura de a quién se dirigía el insulto. Tal vez fuese a Itachi. Tal vez fuese a mí misma. Debía empezar a ser más cuidadosa con mis cosas. Y conmigo misma. Nada de estornudar, ni de caerme, ni de olvidar mis cosas en ninguna parte. Y mucho menos mis escritos. Por todos los cielos, ¡mi carpeta de escritos era casi como un diario personal!

Me choqué con un par de personas. Trataba de escabullirme hacia mi salón lo más rápido que podía. Quería perderme entre la gente, pero, por alguna indescifrable razón, me sentía como si hubiese un reflector gigante apuntando hacia mí todo el tiempo. Como si algún bromista de mal gusto quisiera decirle a todo el mundo: "Oh, pero mírenla, allí va la chica más patética del universo".

-¡Sakura! -no reconocí la voz de la persona que acababa de saludarme, y estuve tentada a hacerme la desentendida, y seguir caminando. Pero en lugar de eso, simplemente volteé hacia la dirección de donde había oído provenir la voz.

Una melena rubia, un fleco que tapaba uno de sus ojos y una sonrisa recibieron mi mirada con calidez: Deidara.

-Hey -dije a modo de saludo, y continué con la tarea de caminar tan rápido como me era posible.

Pronto estuvo a mi lado.

-¿No piensas detenerte a saludarme? -dijo con una graciosa expresión en su rostro. Me arrancó una sonrisa débil.

-Lo lamento, estoy llegando tarde -argumenté.

-Sí, yo también. Lo curioso es que pareciera que huyes de algo. ¿Has visto un fantasma, un asesino en serie viene persiguiéndote, o algo? -preguntó, guiñando su único ojo visible. O tal vez hubiese cerrado ambos ojos, lo cierto es que no estaba segura.

-¿Sabes? Quizás yo fuera la asesina en serie y estuviera persiguiendo a mi próxima víctima -respondí, con una sonrisa maligna en mi cara. Deidara echó a reír.

-Eso sería… -miró hacia arriba, parecía estar buscando una palabra en su mente- no lo sé, ¿poco común? -terminó, sin lucir convencido de que eso fuera realmente lo que quería decir- Las chicas como tú no suelen ser asesinas en serie. Generalmente se prestan más para el rol de víctimas -su expresión cambió súbitamente- En cambio, yo creo que es así como se ven los asesinos en serie -señaló a alguien a mis espaldas.

Itachi. No podía ser otro que él. Ni siquiera tuve que mirar en su dirección para saberlo, era como si mi cuerpo entero pudiera detectar su cercanía. Y, de inmediato, se generaban cientos de reacciones en cadena dentro de mí. Las ganas de viajar a otra dimensión, tragada por un hoyo debajo de mis pies; hundir mis dedos en su sedoso cabello negro brillante mientras lo miraba a los ojos, o tomar un cuchillo y clavarlo en su pecho hasta perder las fuerzas eran sólo algunas de ellas.

-¿Por qué estás señalándome con el dedo?

Confirmado. Su voz, una vez más, detrás de mí. En ese instante, odié a Deidara más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

-Oh, es sólo que estaba ejemplificándole a la linda Sakura cómo me parece que se ven los asesinos en serie -lo oí bufar, mientras continuaba acercándose- ya sabes, esas ojeras y la mirada de psicópata… todo concuerda.

-No me molestes -dijo él- quizás podría tomarte en serio y asesinarte o algo.

Y siguió caminando, impasible. Ni siquiera me había mirado, y no estaba segura de si eso era un alivio o una decepción. Sentí algo retorciéndose en mi pecho, ¿acaso estaba sintiéndome culpable de llamarlo detestable? Sacudí la cabeza, para luego despedirme de Deidara y caminar hacia mi salón, sin saber que aquel fugaz contacto aparentemente unilateral sería el último que tendría con Itachi en tres semanas.

_shushushus_

-Ino, es que pareciera que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, ¡ya ni lo veo en la universidad!

-Mira, frentezota, como ya te he dicho una docena de veces, podría preguntarle a Sasori sobre él…

-¡No! -la interrumpí de súbito- No puedes decirle, Ino. Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada.

Ino bufó, mientras se apartaba bruscamente un mechón de pelo de la frente.

-¿Por quién me tomas? -respondió- Claro que no se lo voy a decir si no quieres, pero piénsalo, cerda, no es una idea tan descabellada. Es raro que no se haya vuelto a aparecer. Quizás ha viajado, o ha dejado la universidad… o tal vez está evitándote. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más horrible de esto? Que no lo sabremos si no hago mis averiguaciones.

Suspiré, mientras volteaba. Moría por saber de él, pero la sola perspectiva de que Sasori le dijera que había preguntado me aterrorizaba. Eso sólo confirmaría las sospechas que él tenía, y yo quería cualquier cosa menos eso. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más.

-De acuerdo -murmuré entre dientes- pregúntale. Pero haz que suene como una pregunta desinteresada, como si fueses tú la que desea saber… no me menciones en la conversación, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! -Ino exclamó- se lo preguntaré esta noche, en cuanto lo vea. Y ahora vamos a esa tienda de la que te comenté, quiero que me ayudes a elegir un par de zapatos.

Únicamente asentí y la acompañé a través de los pasillos del centro comercial, cuando repentinamente, unos escalofríos subieron por mi columna vertebral. Sentí que iba a quedarme sin aire. El chico que estaba parado más adelante, con una mueca de ligera molestia era Itachi, y a su lado se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Los recuerdos de los sueños que había alimentado sin base ni fundamento durante años, en la secundaria, el dulce aroma del primer amor, el oscuro dolor de la primera desilusión… todo se arremolinó en mi garganta repentinamente. Tonta de mí, que creía haberlo superado por completo ya.

Súbitamente, ambos hermanos voltearon hacia donde Ino y yo estábamos, y sentí el tiempo detenerse en cuanto sus expresiones cambiaron. No supe si lastimaba más la sonrisa burlona colgada en los labios de Sasuke, o el gesto de completo fastidio de Itachi, cuya mirada parecía estar gritando "¡por si algo faltaba!". Únicamente sabía que dolía.

Estuve a punto de voltear y salir corriendo en dirección contraria a los hermanos, pero Ino pareció adivinar mis intenciones, e hizo agarre de mi brazo tan pronto como vio al par de Uchihas.

-No vas a escaparte, Sakura -dijo entre dientes, mientras tironeaba sutilmente de mi brazo con intenciones de ponerme en movimiento.

Me dejé hacer, consciente de que mi decisión no sería demasiado acertada. Continuamos caminando aparentando normalidad. Ino tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, pero no le di importancia. Estaba muy abrumada como para preocuparme por sus descabellados planes esta vez.

Mi boca se sentía seca, y mi mente vacía de cualquier pensamiento coherente. Noté que nos acercábamos directamente a ellos.

-Itachi, ¿cómo estás? -saludó Ino, deteniéndose justo frente a ellos

-Bien, gracias -respondió el aludido, suavizando ligeramente su expresión, sin mirarme.

-Sasuke, tiempo de no verte -agregó mi mejor amiga.

-Disculpa, ¿te conozco? -contestó. Ino me apretó la mano con fuerza, pero simplemente recompuso una media sonrisa.

-De la secundaria -dijo. Y quitó completamente su atención del menor- ¿Qué ha sido de ti, Itachi? No te he visto mucho en estos días -comentó.

Me sentía completamente invisible. Incluso pensé que quizás podía ponerme a hacer muecas y gestos y nadie se daría cuenta de nada, hasta que me percaté de que Sasuke estaba mirándome. Sonreía. Su sonrisa siempre me había cautivado, pero en esta ocasión, noté que, aunque era la misma de siempre, yo la veía de forma distinta. Como si la viera por primera vez. Se supone que las sonrisas expresan alegría, felicidad. Bueno, la sonrisa de Sasuke no era feliz en absoluto. Era más bien una mueca un tanto sádica.

-He hecho un viaje -Itachi escudriñaba a Ino con la mirada, como si se preguntara por qué la rubia mostraba tanto interés en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia- he vuelto con mi hermano -señaló a Sasuke- al parecer tú ya lo conoces. De igual manera, Sasuke, ella es Ino, la novia de Sasori.

-Y ésta es Sakura, mi mejor amiga -agregó la susodicha- ambas íbamos contigo a la secundaria.

-No las recuerdo en absoluto -dijo Sasuke. Pero vi en sus ojos, que sí recordaba. Su semblante estaba serio ahora, su mirada era la de alguien ansioso por humillar a otros, y pude apreciar que no había cambiado demasiado. Seguía siendo el mismo chico que siempre había sido. Con el mismo peinado desordenado, la misma piel de marfil; y el mismo atractivo, aunque se veía tal vez un poco más alto y fornido.

-No importa -Ino estaba realmente molesta, pero no parecía dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Yo quería decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Quería decir "Hola Itachi", al menos, pero me sentía tan patética que simplemente guardé silencio. Pero sí hallé el valor suficiente como para mirarlo. Las pupilas de sus ojos de acero parecieron agrandarse ligeramente en cuanto posó su vista en mí, y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Bueno -dijo Ino entonces. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su brillante idea había sido, un fracaso- tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Ha sido un placer saber de ti nuevamente, Itachi -prosiguió, y luego se puso en movimiento, arrastrándome con ella, ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke.

Por alguna razón, volteé luego de dar los primeros diez pasos. Por alguna razón, Itachi había volteado, y se encontraba mirándome también. Sólo acerté a saludar levemente con la mano, mientras empezaba a escuchar a Ino refunfuñar por lo desconsiderado y creído que Sasuke era. Yo no la estaba escuchando realmente, perdida en la leve sonrisa que Itachi me había dedicado, y luego, en el ceño fruncido de Sasuke mientras miraba a su hermano.

De pronto, en cuanto volteé para continuar caminando, tuve la certeza de que las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento. Todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces en la historia era apenas el obsesivo preludio de lo que vendría ahora, de algún modo estaba segura de ello, y, Dios; si esa había sido la introducción, no quería saber cómo sería el nudo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

___Dejen sus reviews con _sus impresiones, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara... en fin, cualquier cosa que deseen. ¡Pero déjenlos, que no cuesta nada u_u! xDD____

_Y ya saben lo que se viene ahora, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: **Kikyoni, Erika Blackwood, JeanyDeiXzz, Alexa Hiwatari, NigkTsuDeva, Tsukuyomicerezo27, Marian Uchiha, Glaceon44 y SexyItachi** (que se creó cuenta para comentar este fic, lo cual me hizo sentir sumamente halagada :3)_

_Además, menciones a quienes agregaron el fic a sus listas y favoritos, (ojala pueda estar leyendo algo de ustedes muy pronto):_ MidoriChan5, Aesmoso, j3nNy09, Azhy, marion asakura, Strikis, blackstones3, milloneko, Sakura Himeko, cheli hyuga, Nona Slytherin, gaaabi, e IxBreak.

_Y bueno, me voy, prometiendo no volver a demorarme tanto en actualizar, y agradeciendo a quienes leen, dejan reviews y dan muestras de apoyo. A partir de ahora responderé a los reviews que envíen, también quería avisar eso :3_

_Ahora sí, adiós. Nos leemos!_

_Cambio y Fuera~_


	8. Esta noche es la noche

_Helloes :D_

_Aquí, Fluoradolescent. reportándose :) ¿Vieron que no tardé taanto esta vez? Jaja. Hoy día estoy un poco más libre del trabajo, en diciembre tendré vacaciones en la universidad, y bueno, la banda que solía tener se ha disuelto, y, aunque eso me tiene un pelín desanimada, son buenas noticias para ustedes, pues tendré más tiempo para escribir! :)_

_Este capítulo es, nuevamente, una especie de relleno. No relleno propiamente dicho, pero nos presenta la situación en la que las cosas realmente se tornarán interesantes! El que sigue a este, lo prometo, será el más intenso que hayamos tenido hasta ahora. Estoy emocionada, tanto, que podría subirlo mañana mismo si es que lo termino! Aunque no me tomen la palabra, no sé cuándo lo subiré, será en cuanto lo finalice, ok?_

_De nuevo, infinitas gracias a quienes siempre me brindan su apoyo -mención de nicks más abajo, como de costumbre-_

_**Disclaimer:** Si Naruto y sus personajes no le pertenecieran a Masashi Kishimoto, como realmente son; y fueran míos... oh, Dios. Es algo tan genial que no lo puedo ni imaginar  
><em>

_**Pedido:** Si ven que me han plagiado, por favor déjenmelo saber en su review o en un mp. Si tienen ganas de publicar esta historia, pidan permiso! No muerdo... tanto.  
><em>

_**Sin más blablabla por ahora, ¡a leer!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7: <span>**

Esta noche es la noche

-¡Cerda! ¡Estás completamente loca! -me eché a reír por una de las tonterías que Ino acababa de decir. Hinata, a mi lado, se atragantó con el sándwich que estaba mordisqueando.

-Pero es verdad -se excusó mi mejor amiga- ¿Estás bien Hinata? -preguntó.

-Eso creo -respondió ella, mientras tosía un poco, completamente sonrojada. 

Divisé a Deidara más adelante, encaminándose hacia nosotras con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro. Me pregunté qué se traería entre manos.

-Señoritas -dijo con una leve reverencia a modo de saludo. Ino le dio una de sus espléndidas sonrisas

-Hola Deidara -saludé yo. Hinata sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, aparentemente, aún incapaz de hablar. 

El rubio elevó un poco su muñeca izquierda, donde tenía abrochado su reloj, y, luego de echarle un vistazo, se rascó la cabeza.

-Me encantaría darles un poco de conversación, pero se me hace tarde para mi próxima clase, y tengo examen. Así que iré directo al grano -dijo- Mi cumpleaños es este viernes, y quiero que vayan al festejo. Las tres.

-¿El viernes? -Ino preguntó, tomando un pequeño mechón de su cabello dorado entre sus dedos- Desde luego. ¿Dónde y a qué hora? -ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de consultarlo con nosotras, aunque, desde luego, el cumpleaños de Deidara representaría para mí la oportunidad de ver a Itachi, y para Hinata la de ver a Naruto, de modo que en realidad no había demasiado que discutir.

-Pues aún no está del todo decidido. Había pensado en festejarlo en el departamento, pero es un lugar un tanto pequeño -contestó, refiriéndose al piso que compartía con Sasori y otro chico que, según yo había oído de boca de Ino, se llamaba Tobi y era bastante extraño- Sin embargo -prosiguió- intentaré convencer a Itachi de que me deje usar su cabaña. Queda a las afueras de la ciudad, y es el lugar perfecto -dejó escapar un suspiro- como sea, señoritas, cuando lo decida le diré a Sasori que le diga a Ino… y quiero verlas ahí, ¿entendido? -volvió a hacer ese desconcertante gesto de guiñar su único ojo visible.

-Cuenta con ello -respondió Ino, la emoción dejándose oír en su voz.

-Genial, bueno, me voy -dijo Deidara- y lleven regalos bonitos -agregó riendo antes de voltear y alejarse caminando lentamente. 

_asdasdasdf_

Estaba nerviosa. Temblaba como una hoja, de hecho. El automóvil se movía suavemente, sin apenas hacer ruido. En los asientos delanteros, Sasori -al volante- e Ino cuchicheaban en ese tono de voz tan característico de los enamorados, y, en la parte trasera del coche bordó perteneciente al novio de mi mejor amiga, Hinata y yo viajábamos en silencio, ambas sumidas en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Ella estaba bastante nerviosa. Casi incluso más que yo. Sabía que Naruto estaría ahí, y sabía también que en esa noche, todo se resolvería. Ambos habían estado hablando por teléfono casualmente e intercambiando mensajes de texto casi cada día desde aquella ocasión en el antro; y ella estaba segura de que en esa noche, se daría cuenta de si el chico quería algo con ella o si simplemente la consideraba una amiga. Por eso se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo, rizando un poco las puntas de su largo cabello negro azulado, y poniéndose aquel vestido rojo oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con el labial. Al verla, realmente me sentí impactada. Nunca la había visto más hermosa antes.

Yo, a mi vez, también sabía que el chico de mis sueños estaría en esa fiesta. Se iba a ofrecer en su cabaña, después de todo. Según Sasori, Deidara le había rogado a Itachi y hasta había aceptado un sucio chantaje por parte de éste para que el moreno accediera. Por tanto, yo también me había arreglado tanto como pude. El vestido azul petróleo que había elegido era elegante pero discreto, y me había recogido el pelo en una trenza francesa que dejaba algunos mechones fuera y caía gentilmente sobre mi hombro izquierdo. El maquillaje que elegí era sencillo pero lograba destacar mis facciones adecuadamente. Ino, por su parte, se había puesto una falda corta negra con lentejuelas y una camisilla de tirantes dorada que resaltaba increíblemente el color de su cabello. 

El automóvil se desplazaba tranquilamente por la poco transitada calle, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad. Me pregunté si Itachi realmente vivía en la cabaña a la que nos dirigíamos, o si tenía algún departamento en la zona céntrica para alojarse durante los días de la semana.

Su rostro tomó forma en mi mente, y, súbitamente, sentí una especie de presión sobre mi garganta. Observé el panorama a través de la ventanilla. Llegábamos a un lugar donde habían cada vez menos edificios, y me di cuenta de que, a cada metro que avanzábamos, la expectación y los nervios crecían inevitablemente dentro de mi pecho. 

El aire pareció espesarse repentinamente, y volví a posar los ojos sobre Hinata. Sonreía, mientras miraba la luminosa pantalla de su celular.

-¿Qué es? -pregunté. 

Me pasó el móvil por toda respuesta. _"Sigo algo resfriado, ya sabes; pero no me perdería el cumpleaños de mi primo por nada del mundo. Menos aún si tú estarás ahí __"_ se leía en la pantalla.

-¡Qué dulzura! -exclamé, sonriendo 

Hinata asintió, sonriendo ligeramente

-¿Crees que yo realmente le guste? -preguntó suavemente. Asentí con energía. 

Estaba convencida de que esa sería una buena noche para ella. Y, con suerte, quizás también lo fuera para mí.

Estaba algo absorta tratando de enviar vibras positivas a ambas situaciones sentimentales, que me sorprendí un poco cuando sentí al auto aminorar paulatinamente la velocidad, hasta detenerse por completo.

-Hemos llegado, señoritas -dijo Sasori, y bajamos frente a una casa que parecía cualquier cosa menos la cabaña de madera que yo había imaginado en mi mente.

Nada de estilo rústico, sino más bien parecía un lugar bastante moderno y minimalista visto desde afuera.

-¿Se supone que esto es una cabaña? -interrogó Ino, quien parecía haberme leído la mente. Sasori rió.

-Solía serlo -se pasó los largos dedos por su fino cabello rojizo- Sin embargo, la han remodelado pues el hermano menor de Itachi dijo que quería volver a Japón. Parece que planea quedarse en este lugar.

-¿Planea quedarse aquí para siempre? -pregunté, un nudo me ahogó la garganta.

-Eso parece -respondió Sasori, y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la "cabaña". 

Afuera, había un grupo de chicos para mí desconocidos que fumaban y charlaban animadamente. Todos ellos saludaron a Sasori y le lanzaron un par de preguntas a Ino sobre cómo se las ingeniaba para soportar a su novio. Ella únicamente rió, y continuamos hacia adentro.

Las luces eran muy tenues, y había al menos una treintena de personas a quienes no conocía en el salón. Hablaban y bebían cervezas, y algunos se movían levemente al compás de la música dubstep que sonaba de algún estéreo.

Sasori saludó a unas personas y luego miró a Ino dubitativo, al parecer, sin decidir si quedarse con sus amigos o su novia. Optó por continuar con nosotras, y nos escoltó hacia un sofá de piel negra que estaba acomodado contra una de las paredes.

Tan pronto como nos sentamos, Deidara apareció; casi como por arte de magia.

-¡Eh, así que vinieron! -saludó, sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Deidara -dijimos las tres al unísono.

-Gracias Ino, Sakura, Hinata -sonrió- se ven preciosas. ¿Y mis regalos?

-Deidara, no seas impropio -le reprendió Sasori mientras le entregábamos sus obsequios. 

El rubio dio una carcajada.

-De verdad que me alegra que estén aquí. Por cierto, Hinata, Naruto está por allá, me pidió que le avisara cuando llegases, pero estoy algo ocupado con los invitados, así que tal vez podrías ir a saludarlo tú sola -volvió a guiñar su único ojo visible, y, tras una reverencia, caminó hacia un grupo de personas que acababa de entrar a la cabaña. 

Pasé la vista por la habitación. Se trataba de un lounge realmente grande, y habían muchas personas. Finalmente, divisé a aquel que tanto esperaba ver. Itachi estaba sentado en unos asientos, con una mujer. De inmediato sentí una punzada de dolor en alguna parte de mi pecho.

-¿Pero qué estás esperando, Hinata? -vagamente escuché a Ino instarla a reunirse con Naruto.

-Es… es que yo no… no quiero ir allí -murmuró ella. 

Me perdí de la conversación, aunque vi de reojo a Hinata levantarse y encaminarse al chico con paso inseguro, como si se tratara de un venado asustadizo. Aún así, no podía sacar los ojos de Itachi. Parecía charlar muy animadamente con la chica sentada a su lado. Ella era verdaderamente hermosa. Tenía el pelo azul, recogido en un rodete algo desenfadado, y un vestido color crema tan fino que, según yo podía juzgar, debía valer una fortuna.

Él, en cambio, tenía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de un extraño tono bordó grisáceo, que pareció arrancar destellos rojizos a sus ojos en cuanto posó su mirada de tupidas pestañas negras en mí.

Miré hacia otro lado inmediatamente, maldiciéndome a mí misma en mi interior. Me había pescado mirándole descaradamente mientras hablaba con otra mujer. ¿Podía haber un inicio peor que aquél? 

Volteé hacia Ino y Sasori, quienes ahora estaban hablando con una pareja de personas a quienes yo no conocía; y, por último, volví a fijarme en Hinata. Estaba como congelada, en medio de la habitación, y parecía no poder decidirse entre ir junto al rubio que hablaba tranquilamente de espaldas a ella, más adelante; volver al sofá con Ino y conmigo, o salir corriendo por la puerta trasera. 

Decidí ir a darle algo de apoyo moral.

-Oye, camina, que te van a salir raíces -le dije con una sonrisa, empujándola levemente.

-Gracias a Dios que has venido. N-no me hubiese atrevido a ir a hablarle sola -contestó, mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

-Hola, Naruto -saludé yo. El rubio se dio la vuelta como movido por un resorte.

-Hola Sakura -dijo clavándome sus ojos azules por apenas medio segundo, antes de fijarlos en Hinata- Hinata… -agregó en una especie de suspiro- te ves preciosa.

Y yo lo supe inmediatamente. Ese chico estaba tan loco por Hinata, como ella lo estaba por él. Sonreí lánguidamente cuando empezaron a conversar, dudando sobre cómo alejarme discretamente. Pero entonces, aquella sombra negra apareció detrás de Naruto, y tomó forma frente a mis ojos. Casi como si se hubiera materializado allí. Y me quedé sin aliento cuando sus ojos oscuros se quedaron fijos en mí.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por hoy.<em>

___Dejen sus reviews con _sus impresiones, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios... vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara... en fin, cualquier cosa que deseen. ¡Pero déjenlos, que no cuesta nada u_u! xDD____

_Y ya saben lo que se viene ahora, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: **fabiola59, Tittacon, Alexa Hiwatari, MidoriChan5, SakuraAddiction, Marianita Uchiha, JeanyDeiXzz, Erza S, Tsuki-chan, Nukire, Erika Blackwood y Glaceon44**  
><em>

_Además, menciones a quienes agregaron el fic a sus listas y favoritos, (ojala pueda estar leyendo algo de ustedes muy pronto): QuinzMoon, Uzuki Yu-chan y AnnLu91_

_Y bueno, me voy, contenta y feliz de haber actualizado (siento el placer del deber cumplido) y contenta con sus reviews. Espero leerlos muy pronto! Besos para todos!_

_Cambio y Fuera~_


	9. Pasado ¿pisado?

_Helloes! :D_

_Aquí, Fluoradolescent, reportándose. Yo creía que este capítulo iba a estar listo mucho antes, pero por una serie de eventos de la vida, pude terminarlo recién esta mañana. Es algo extraño, y tal vez precipitado, pero voy a mudarme de ciudad -iré a vivir sola- el año que viene, y estoy poniendo todo a punto para ello. _

_Bueno, este capítulo es un poquito más largo de lo que las tengo acostumbradas (una página más, para ser exacta) y me costó encontrar un punto en el que dejarlo. Probablemente no se quedarán demasiado expectantes, pero les aseguro que estamos yendo despacito y con constancia hacia el clímax del fic, y por ende, también nos acercamos a su punto culminante; razón por la cual estoy muy orgullosa. Nunca antes había sido tan perseverante con un fic, y de hecho creo que este será el primero que conste de varios capítulos y logre terminar (pero no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente; ni bien lo haga, estaré volviendo con alguna otra historia nueva)_

_Y, DIOS ¡CASI LO OLVIDABA! No creo actualizar de nuevo en este año, por lo tanto quería desear a todos una muy feliz navidad, y un año nuevo espléndido *levanta su copa*_

_Antes de ir al capítulo, mis sinceros agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el capítulo 7 y lo agregaron a sus listas, mención de nicks en las notas al pie._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y  
><em>

_**Pedido:** Si ven que me han plagiado, por favor déjenmelo saber en su review o en un mp. Si tienen ganas de publicar esta historia, pidan permiso! No muerdo... tanto.  
><em>

_**Sin más blablabla por ahora, ¡a leer!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 8: <span>**

Pasado pisado, no implica que esté olvidado.

_por Fluoradolescent_

Fue como si Ino, Sasori, Hinata, Naruto y hasta Itachi con su misteriosa pareja hubiesen quedados relegados por unos instantes en los confines de alguna dimensión desconocida. Y sonrió con esa mueca que ya había analizado antes. Sin alegría, pero con anticipación. Como un predador que ha descubierto una presa.

Y Sasuke nunca antes me había mirado de esa manera.

-No esperaba verte aquí -dijo. Me quedé estupefacta por unos momentos.

-¿De modo que ahora me recuerdas? -repuse rápidamente en cuanto me hube recuperado de la impresión.

Rió sin humor.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… -y mi nombre salió de sus labios burlonamente- ¿cómo olvidarte? -y volvió a reír, para luego llevarse el vaso de whisky a los labios- Has tenido cierta participación en mi vida que, francamente, puedo calificar de memorable, como mínimo.

Sentí la sangre arrebolarse bajo la piel de mis mejillas, e instantáneamente, supe que habrían de estar rojas como un par de remolachas. Me esforcé por suprimir las imágenes de mi embarazosa intervención en el pasado de Sasuke que peleaban por ser reproducidas en mi mente.

-Bueno, por lo menos te acuerdas de mí -dije, mi mirada posándose automáticamente en mis zapatos- aunque lo niegues -agregué por último, antes de sentir una leve presión sobre mi mentón que me obligó a levantar la vista.

¡Sasuke estaba tocándome! Enrojecí violentamente otra vez, a la par que apartaba el rostro de su agarre y lo veía reír brevemente.

-¿Hubieses preferido que le contase a mi hermano mayor la forma en que te me declaraste en segundo de preparatoria? Porque podríamos ir allá y contarle esa fabulosa anécdota si quieres -dijo, el volumen de su voz elevándose paulatinamente a medida que hablaba- Yo lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado hace dos días. Tú, en la hora del almuerzo en el instituto, metida dentro de un horrible disfraz de corazón, con un pastel que apenas podías sostener entre las manos que decía "Te amo Sasuke-kun".

Sentí un nudo atorándoseme en la garganta a medida que lo oía hablar, o casi gritar, a decir verdad.

-Sé mi novio, Sasuke-kun -dijo, imitando una voz de niña, y estalló en unas carcajadas que sonaron tan crueles, y me hirieron tanto por dentro que me hicieron cerrar instintivamente los ojos.

Casi pude escuchar con mis oídos las carcajadas de todos aquellos que habían sido mis compañeros de instituto, su sonido repitiéndose en mi mente interminablemente como si se tratase de una pesadilla. Durante un segundo, no supe si las recordaba con demasiada nitidez, o si el sonido provenía de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Y sentí un calor en las palmas de las manos, y en la nariz. Y luego, recordé exactamente cómo había lucido su rostro. Sorpresa, indignación, enojo y burla impregnados en su expresión, cuando fijó la vista en mí.

"_Ni en un millón de años, pelo de chicle"_ él había respondido, y todos se habían reído de nuevo.

Sentí que mis ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. ¿Qué rayos tenía yo en la cabeza? ¿Qué se me había cruzado por la mente en ese momento como para pensar que aquella había sido una buena idea?

-Oh, vamos, no llores. Por lo menos te recuerdo -dijo satíricamente.

-Y más vale que lo hagas -espeté, continuando con mi inútil lucha interna para no derramar ni una sola de las lágrimas que ya sentía nublar mi vista- No encontrarás en tu vida a otra persona capaz de hacer algo así por ti.

-¡Ojalá! -exclamó, abriendo grande sus ojos oscuros, y acercándose unos centímetros hacia mi cara- Ojalá no me cruce con otra lunática así en la vida.

Intenté darle la espalda para que no me viera llorar, pero me agarró del brazo con brusquedad ni bien hube hecho el intento.

-¿Por qué te apartas de mí, Sakura? -preguntó demasiado cerca de mi oído.

-Déjame en paz -dije, secándome las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano al tiempo que trataba de liberar mi brazo de su agarre, sin éxito.

-¿Intentas armar una escena? Porque parece que está funcionando -dijo, su aliento sobre mi cara, y el inconfundible olor a alcohol impregnándolo. Me rehusé a mirar alrededor, pero pude imaginar claramente a todas las personas observándonos.

-Dije que me dejaras en paz -repetí, mi voz quebrándose al final; mi fuerza de voluntad sin resquebrajarse con ella- Y no me toques.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre nuevamente, pero ello sólo logró que Sasuke me sostuviera con más fuerza, y comenzara a hacerme daño.

-Oh, vamos. No te hagas la difícil, pelo de chicle -dijo, riendo levemente, entre dientes- Los dos sabemos que te encanta estar tan cerca de mí… -acortó la distancia todavía más. Me revolví, alejándome tanto como pude- y que deseas más que nada que te toque -añadió en un susurro.

Sentí su otra mano sobre mi espalda, deslizándose peligrosamente hacia abajo.

-¡Suficiente! -chillé, apretando los dientes, y le di un pisotón con todas mis fuerzas. Sasuke soltó un alarido al tiempo que me dejaba libre y retrocedía un par de pasos.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?! -gritó. Instantáneamente vi que todos aquellos desconocidos miraban hacia nosotros con indecisión en sus rostros.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? -dijo una voz a mis espaldas, suave como el terciopelo pero al mismo tiempo resonante como un trueno.

Una vez más, no necesité girarme para darme cuenta de que ese era Itachi, detrás de mí. El rostro de Sasuke se compuso en una expresión desafiante.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, hermano mayor -espetó.

-Lo es mientras estés molestando a una dama en mi propia casa -respondió Itachi, su voz afilada como una navaja. Y me aparté un poco, para ser testigo de aquella guerra de miradas.

-Esta es MI casa ahora -Sasuke articuló cada palabra con rencor. Lucía como si estuviera simplemente esperando el momento perfecto para lanzarse sobre el más alto.

-Todavía no, hermano pequeño -la mirada de Itachi era severa y reprobadora en porciones iguales, y pude leer, quizás; un poco de decepción escrita en ella, también.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke -Deidara había aparecido, de pronto, con una sonrisa que era de todo, menos genuina, y rodeó al Uchiha menor con uno de sus brazos- ¿qué tal si nos servimos otra copa y nos relajamos un poco?

Sasuke le dedicó otra mirada cargada de furia a su hermano, y, si bien se zafó bruscamente del improvisado abrazo del rubio, se dispuso a seguirlo. Aproveché el momento para escabullirme entre las personas sin rumbo fijo, simplemente con ganas de escaparme del lugar.

Vi una puerta corrediza de cristal tintado entreabierta y me dirigí hacia allí. Conducía a un pequeño balcón, y no había nadie ahí, lo cual se me antojó sencillamente perfecto. Dejé escapar un suspiro, la escena repitiéndose fresca en mi memoria, la improvisada caricia de su mano parecía grabada en mi espalda a fuego vivo; pero no era una sensación ni remotamente agradable.

Lentamente me di cuenta de que estaba sollozando, de que en el balcón hacía frío, y de que no quería estar en ese lugar ni un solo segundo más. Decidí pedir un taxi y largarme cuanto antes, cuando sentí algo cálido sobre mis hombros.

Me giré para ver a Itachi allí, despojado de su chaqueta, que al parecer ahora descansaba sobre mi espalda, mirándome con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

-Iba a preguntarte si estabas bien -dijo con suavidad- pero creo que sería un poco innecesario hacerlo.

Aparté la vista al instante, pero me alegré internamente de que, a pesar de verme en un deplorable estado emocional, llevaba maquillaje a prueba de agua y sabía al menos que no lucía como un mamarracho destartalado frente al objeto de mis ilusiones.

-Ponte la chaqueta, no querrás pescar un resfriado -dijo, y obedecí, metiendo los brazos en ella sin chistar.

-¿Podrías por favor pedirme un taxi? -pregunté, consciente de que quería irme, y de que no sabía la dirección exacta del lugar en el que me encontraba.

Me miró en silencio durante unos instantes, y luego me indicó que lo siguiera con un gesto de la cabeza. Había creído que nos dirigíamos hacia el teléfono o algo así, por lo que me desconcertó ver que salíamos de la casa, y nos aproximábamos a los automóviles que estaban estacionados afuera.

Itachi sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y desbloqueó la alarma de un sedán negro, abriéndome la puerta seguidamente.

-¿Piensas llevarme tú? -inquirí, sin adentrarme en el vehículo.

-Es más seguro que dejar que te vayas en taxi -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- además, es lo que debí haber hecho la otra noche en el pub, y creo que llevándote a casa ahora de alguna manera mitigaría mi actuación tan… poco considerada de aquella ocasión.

-Pero tu novia está allá adentro, seguro que no le gustará que la dejes esperando. -dije tras unos instantes de duda.

-No tengo novia, Sakura -frunció levemente el ceño, como si no comprendiera bien lo que yo quería decir.

-Pero… esa chica de pelo azul y del hermoso vestido…

-¿Hablas de Konan? -me interrumpió, su expresión indicando que pensaba que yo había dicho un disparate- es sólo una compañera de universidad, y está comprometida con alguien.

-Está bien -respondí antes de acomodarme en el asiento, mi humor mejorando sutilmente- no es como si tuvieras que darme explicaciones.

No respondió. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y rodear el automóvil, para luego tomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor. Introdujo la llave en la ranura y la hizo girar hasta que el motor comenzó a emitir un suave zumbido constante.

-Vivo en el Edificio Himagawa, cerca del centro comercial -indiqué, y asintió.

Lo miré detenidamente. Su rostro de líneas angulosas recubierto de aquella piel clara que lucía tan suave, y su largo pelo negro azabache amarrado justo sobre la nuca; un par de mechas deslizándose suavemente al costado de su cara. Me hubiera gustado extender la mano sólo un poco y tocarlo.

-De modo que Sasuke sí te conocía de antes, después de todo -murmuró sin apartar la vista del camino, luego de un largo silencio.

-Sí -me oí pronunciar, de pronto me parecía que estaba dentro de un sueño.

-Y de modo que tú eres esa chica -siguió. Fijó sus ojos en mí por breves instantes antes de añadir- La chica del disfraz de corazón.

Me sentí enrojecer inevitablemente, de nuevo, el enojo empezando a bullir dentro de mí. ¿Acaso Itachi se estaba tomando la molestia de conducirme a casa sólo para burlarse?

-No pongas esa cara -dijo, su voz sonó suave- No tenemos que hablar de ello, si no quieres. Es sólo que… me dio algo de curiosidad.

-Está bien -dejé escapar un profundo suspiro- Ya me avergoncé suficiente por eso, y, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo lo sabe -_incluso tú_, quise agregar, mas me contuve- quizás debería tomármelo con más calma -dije en cambio.

Sonrió levemente.

-Sabia decisión -replicó- Sasuke estuvo hablando de ello durante varios días, en casa -comentó después, la sorpresa cayendo sobre mí inesperadamente- creo que, en realidad, le pareció un gesto bastante dulce, si bien demasiado cursi.

Parpadeé varias veces. Quizás demasiadas, y luego concluí que él sólo estaba diciendo eso para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Como sea, quisiera disculparme contigo por lo que ha hecho esta noche. Es absolutamente inaceptable. Ha estado bebiendo desde que se puso el sol -dijo Itachi, su rostro lleno de decepción, mientras el vehículo seguía avanzando por la carretera.

Bajé la mirada levemente. ¿Qué llevaría a Sasuke a beber de ese modo? ¿Lo haría a menudo?

-No es culpa tuya -respondí suavemente- Yo también quisiera disculparme por… bueno, no te he tratado demasiado bien -añadí, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse

Itachi me miró, una sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios casi imperceptiblemente.

-Lo mismo digo. Además, no es algo que acostumbre a hacer. He de admitir que molestarte es, si bien infantil y egoísta, bastante divertido.

Reí ligeramente, y él lo hizo también. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír. Ese sonido era sencillamente maravilloso. Igual que la sensación de mariposas revoloteando locamente en mi estómago.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por hoy.<em>

_Dejen sus reviews con comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi humanidad, en fin ¡lo que quieran! pero dejen unoo, vamos, que no cuesta nada y me alegran el corazón :3_

_Y ahora mis enormes agradecimientos a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, esas personas fueron: **fabiola50, Tittacon, Hikari Tsinkino, QuinzMoon, Minene Uryu, BleachNaruto2712, Lexy of Night, Kuronuma Sawako, JeanyDeiXzz, NigksTsuDeva, Crimela, Tsuki-chan, lorenia y a los invitados**_

_Menciones especiales también para aquellas personas que agregaron el fic a sus listas: Mimiru-chin, vampire andrea, Faitt, Kuronuma Sawako y Unsigned16 espero poder leer algo de ustedes oportunamente. _

_En fin, no tengo más que decir por ahora, más que volver a desearles felices fiestas, y que el año nuevo -independientemente de cómo fue este 2012- sea mucho mejor para todos! _

_Cambio y fuera~_


	10. Quema

_Helloes! _

_Estoy segura de que más de una quiere asesinarme. Ni yo puedo creer que me he tomado tanto tiempo para actualizar, y no se imaginan cuánto lo siento. Si bien odio las excusas, espero recuerden que les comenté que iba a mudarme de ciudad, y pues bien, lo hice, no tenía internet y extrañaba tanto mi casa y mi familia que tuve que volver. De modo que aquí estoy de nuevo, desde mi casa, trayéndoles el noveno capítulo._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, favs, etc; ya saben que mencionaré los nicks más abajo._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Todas sabemos eso, ¿no? :P_

**_Pedido:_**

_Si ven esta historia publicada en cualquier otro lado, déjenmelo saber, ya que se trataría de un plagio. Si quieren publicarla, sólo pidan permiso. Vamos, que tan salvaje no soy xD_

**_De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, y ahora sí, ya sin más blah, blah, ¡a leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: <strong>

Quema.

_por Fluoradolescent._

La cabina dentro del automóvil estaba en silencio, excepto por el suave sonido del motor, y mi respiración errática. Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible cada vez que tomaba aire, pero aún así, sentía que Itachi podía escucharme y por eso sonreía. Su sonrisa era tan… especial. Hacía que su rostro luciera de un modo diferente.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes -sólo supe que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta en cuanto él volteó a mirarme, una ceja levemente enarcada y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

_¿Por qué no me traga la maldita tierra?_

-Gracias, supongo -respondió, devolviendo su atención al camino- a mí me gusta cuando te ruborizas. -y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún un poco más- Es adorable.

No pude responder. ¿Cómo habría podido? Él acababa de llamarme adorable. Y había dicho que le gustaba cuando me ruborizaba. Tuve que enfocar mi atención en el paisaje oscuro que veía a través de la ventana del coche para no comenzar a hiperventilar.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando a la zona de mi edificio, y eso me hizo sentir súbitamente un poco triste.

-¿Es por esta calle? -preguntó Itachi, de repente lucía tan serio y contemplativo como siempre, todo rastro de su aparente buen humor desvanecido.

-No, debes doblar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina -esperé a que hubiera obedecido mi instrucción y luego añadí- ve derecho por aquí tres cuadras, y luego dobla a la izquierda de nuevo.

-Hmp -respondió

Continuamos el camino en silencio. Yo me moría de ganas por decir algo pero simplemente no sabía qué. Me sentía absolutamente frustrada. Finalmente, dobló a la izquierda y le indiqué cuál era mi edificio, frente al cual aparcó.

Apagó el motor y fijó de nuevo su oscura mirada en mí, su expresión era de intenso… algo. Me desesperé. Yo, que deseaba más que nada convertirme en una buena escritora y poder hacer llegar a los demás mis pensamientos a través de palabras, irónicamente, no sabía cómo describir lo que veía en su cara. Era sencillamente desastroso.

-Así que… llegamos -dijo, y sólo le devolví la mirada, rehusándome a desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Y si le decía "oye, cambié de opinión, regresemos a la fiesta"? La cara de Sasuke tomó forma en mi mente y me deshice de la idea rápidamente. Iba a despedirme en cuanto el sonido de mi estómago rugiendo de hambre me interrumpió. Mi rostro se coloreó como una remolacha. Itachi rió, divertido.

-Al parecer tienes hambre.

-Bastante -respondí, bajando la mirada, avergonzada, mientras me liberaba del cinturón.

-Lamento que no hubieras podido probar los bocadillos en la fiesta. Según Konan estaban exquisitos.

Por un momento no supe quién era Konan, pero mi mente me extendió rápidamente la imagen de la gloriosa peliazul con quien Itachi había estado charlando.

-Bueno, pues habrán estado exquisitos pero creo que la deliciosa comida casera que me prepararé les hará digna competencia -alardeé.

-No lo dudo -Itachi me obsequió una sonrisa de lado- debería probarla un día -y, súbitamente, otro estómago gruñó, y yo estuve segura de que no había sido el mío.

Miré a Itachi con los ojos bien abiertos, y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo también tengo hambre -dijo, y lo noté, por primera vez, ligeramente incómodo.

-Bueno, si no te molesta esperar un poco, podrías probar mi comida casera esta noche -sugerí, mi voz incontrolablemente temblorosa. Lo cierto era que la cocina no se me daba tan mal; aunque tampoco era un prodigio.

Itachi se había quedado en silencio, y con cada segundo que pasaba, yo me ponía más y más nerviosa. Parecía estar meditándolo profusamente, pero, ¡rayos! ¿qué tanto era lo que tenía que pensar? Empezaba a prepararme para un rechazo cuando lo vi desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? -respondió entonces, y noté un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando abrió la portezuela del automóvil y se dispuso a bajar.

Ni bien abrí la puerta del departamento, maldije mentalmente a la cerda de Ino, que había dejado un montón de ropa esparcida por el salón. Mi rostro se coloreó de nuevo.

-Siento el desastre… es que Ino tiene la mala costumbre de dejarlo todo tirado.

Itachi se limitó a asentir, mientras daba un vistazo alrededor del salón. Yo me apresuré a juntar el desorden tan rápido como podía.

-Es un lugar bastante espacioso -dijo luego de un momento- ¿Sólo tú e Ino viven aquí?

-Sí -respondí- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

Las emociones dentro de mí se habían mezclado como en una licuadora. Porciones casi iguales de alegría y nerviosismo eran los ingredientes principales. Itachi se llevó una mano al pelo, apartándose un par de mechones rebeldes de la frente.

-Lo que decidas cocinar estará bien -sonrió ligeramente.

-Bueno, mi especialidad es la pizza -comenté, mientras enviaba a Ino un mensaje de texto contándole que estaba ya en casa, pero omitiendo la presencia de mi maravilloso invitado para evitar interrogatorios que podían pasar para más tarde.

-Eso suena genial -respondió, y le indiqué que me siguiera hacia la cocina.

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa. Horriblemente nerviosa, para ser más exacta. Sentía mis manos temblar, y me esforcé por disimularlo mientras sacaba de la alacena los ingredientes para preparar la masa y los colocaba sobre la mesada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna cosa? -la voz de Itachi sonó divertida, detrás de mí.

No volteé para mirarlo porque estaba segura de que, si de verdad se veía tan sexy como mi mente acababa de imaginarlo, yo simplemente me desmayaría.

-Aún no -respondí suavemente, poniendo manos a la obra.

Mezclar la harina con los demás ingredientes se me antojaba la parte más divertida de todo el proceso. En especial amasar. Estaba segura de que la gente que necesitaba bolsas de boxeo para descargarse después de un ajetreado día, simplemente no había preparado una masa en su vida. Volví a oír un estómago gruñendo, y esta vez no pude evitar mirar a Itachi, quien sonreía con algo de timidez

-Tienes… algo de harina en la mejilla -dijo.

Instantáneamente sonrojada, me la froté con el antebrazo, pues mis manos estaban embadurnadas de masa sin terminar.

-No, del otro lado -avisó.

Repetí la acción, esta vez con mi otra mejilla. Lo vi negar con la cabeza, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba, y luego quedé petrificada. Itachi alzó su mano y me limpió la mejilla con sus dedos largos, suaves como terciopelo. Sentí que estaba a punto de colapsar.

-Listo -pronunció entonces, casi en un susurro, y de repente me di cuenta de que estábamos tan cerca que los mechones de su oscuro cabello que caían a los lados de su cara casi podían rozarme. Vi sus pupilas dilatándose de nuevo, sólo ligeramente, y mil destellos como chispitas de colores dentro de esos ojos que estaban mirándome.

_Sólo a mí._

Retrocedí, y él me imitó, como dándose cuenta de que su aliento rozaba mi cara cuando respiraba. Sólo que, él, desde luego, no chocó torpemente con la mesada que había detrás.

-Eres libre de sentarte en una de las sillas, encender el televisor o la radio… lo que desees -murmuré, concentrándome en la masa de nuevo.

-De acuerdo -respondió, y unos segundos después lo escuché arrastrar un poco la silla para poder sentarse.

Una vez que la masa estuvo lista, me lavé las manos y procedí a guardar los ingredientes que ya no usaría, y a sacar los que iba a necesitar para la salsa. Itachi se levantó del asiento para ayudarme, por lo que le extendí un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar las cebollas con tanta perfección que parecía un chef profesional. Me pregunté repentinamente si él era tan hábil en todo lo que hacía, o si simplemente lo parecía.

-¿Has estudiado cocina en algún lado? -pregunté, mirando detenidamente el movimiento firme y constante de la mano que manipulaba el cuchillo.

-No realmente -paró un segundo, en el que vi que me había mirado- solía ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena, sin embargo -agregó, reanudando la tarea.

-Debe ser una grandiosa cocinera -comenté, volviendo a mi tarea de cortar los tomates para meterlos en la licuadora.

-Lo es -percibí la sonrisa en su tono de voz, y sonreí a mi vez, aunque estuviera de espaldas. Cuando le contase a Ino que él, además de ser sumamente inteligente y endemoniadamente atractivo, también sabía cocinar; ella simplemente enloquecería.

Y diría: "Oh, Sakura, él es el hombre perfecto para ti. No me importa cómo, pero tienes que conquistarlo". Ya podía escuchar en mi mente su voz, casi tan clara como si la cerda estuviera a mi lado.

Poco después, el tomate (hecho pulpa) y la cebolla estaban mezclándose paulatinamente dentro de la cacerola, y la masa se horneaba dentro del horno. Eché un poco de sal a la salsa y sentí mi estómago rugir nuevamente. Dios, ¿qué no pensaba darme tregua?

-Todo huele delicioso -le escuché decir, y oí sus pasos mientras se acercaba.

-Es casi una tortura -respondí, volteando. ¡ERROR!

Estaba muy cerca, al parecer pretendiendo asomarse a dar un vistazo encima de mi hombro. Perdí el aliento, sonrojándome al instante, olvidando dónde estaba y torpemente retrocediendo, chocando contra la cocina esta vez. Oí el sonido metálico de la cacerola tambaleándose casi al tiempo en que Itachi, con rapidez, la sostenía para que no cayera, y la depositaba de nuevo sobre el fuego.

-Dios, Sakura, ten cuidado -se apartó, llevándose la mano frente a la cara, inspeccionándola.

-¡Lo lamento! -exclamé- ¿Te has quemado? Déjame ayudarte -salí disparada hacia el botiquín del baño.

Segundos después, créase o no, tenía la mano de Itachi Uchiha entre las mías, y la acariciaba lentamente, mientras aplicaba el ungüento para quemaduras. Sabía que eso debía ser doloroso, pero no lo oí quejarse ni una vezjhz. Comencé a vendarle la mano.

-Sakura… -dijo, me detuve y lo miré instantáneamente- la salsa.

El aroma entró por mis fosas nasales. Comenzaba a quemarse.

-¡Santo cielo! -chillé y corrí para apagar la estufa. Afortunadamente, no se había dañado demasiado.

Los planetas parecían haberse alineado a mi favor, ya que, al mirar dentro del horno, la masa estaba lista, en el punto perfecto. La saqué y dejé enfriar un momento, mientras terminaba de vendar la mano de Itachi, cuya mirada sentía sobre mí todo el tiempo. Era casi exasperante. Sentía que se formaría un nudo con mis piernas y yo caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, la pizza estaba en el horno.

-Lamento tanto lo de tu mano… -empecé entonces, la vista clavada en mis zapatos- soy demasiado torpe.

-Descuida -él dijo, y se quedó callado hasta que tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo- en realidad creo que la culpa ha sido mía, si no hubiese estado tan cerca, no te habrías asustado y…

-¡No me asustaste! -me apresuré a contestar. Sus labios se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba, hasta transformarse en una sonrisa que parecía querer ser combatida por su dueño- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunté, la voz varios decibeles más baja.

-Es que es sencillamente adorable… -murmuró, el brillo de su sonrisa todavía perdurando en su rostro, y, luego de acercarse un poco, me rozó una mejilla levemente con la mano sana.

Si no estaba roja como una remolacha, debía ser un milagro. Y no estaba en posición de creer en milagros en ese momento.

-Te sientan bien los sonrojos, Sakura -siguió acariciándome con sus dedos suaves.

Se me había olvidado respirar. Afortunadamente, lo recordé antes de morir asfixiada. Itachi llevó entonces sus dedos más arriba, y los colocó sobre mi frente, empujándola un poco con ellos, al tiempo que su sonrisa se tornaba juguetona.

-Esto… su-supongo que gracias -me aturullé, llevando involuntariamente mi mano al sitio de mi cabeza donde sus dedos recientemente me habían tocado, y luego volteando como movida por un resorte.

Estaba tan avergonzada. Me pregunté si así era como Hinata se sentía todo el tiempo. Me fijé en la pizza que despedía su delicioso aroma desde el interior del horno, inundando toda la cocina. Estaba lista.

-Bueno, ¡al fin! -exclamé, sonriendo de una manera un tanto exagerada, insegura de cómo debía actuar.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente y me ayudó, abriendo la puerta del horno para que yo pudiera ocuparme de la bandeja con tranquilidad. Sentí que quemaba ligeramente, aún a pesar de las manoplas de cocina que traía puestas. Quemaba igual que su mirada pegada a mí, que me impedía moverme y actuar con naturalidad. Quemaba igual que la loca sensación en mi estómago que, no, definitivamente no era hambre.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por hoy.<em>

_Se aceptan reviews con comentarios, impresiones, propuestas, sugerencias, amenazas de asesinato, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara, en fin... lo que deseen. _

_Paso a agradecer a las siguientes personas, que han alegrado mi vida con sus reviews para el capítulo anterior: **MarianUchiha, Akasuna no Arika, Tittacon, vampire andrea, kamy0709, Crimela, Kuronuma Sawako, Erika Blackwood, JeanyDeiXzz, Tsuki-chan, NigksTsuDeva, fabiola59, Midorichan5, Satine.F, Alexa Hiwatari, Sakura Hatsu y lRomi**_

_Y muy especiales menciones a quienes agregaron el fic a sus listas, espero leerl s muy pronto: Whityland, Mordoniana, nikylokita_

_Pues bien, me despido nuevamente disculpándome por la demora, pero asegurándoles que NO VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC TIRADO u_u lo terminaré a como dé lugar. _

_Abrazos!_

_Cambio y fuera~_


	11. Guerra de Miradas

_Helloes! :D_

_De nuevo estoy aquí, trayendo la continuación de este capítulo. Les comento que es uno de los últimos, ¡así es! Nuestra historia está llegando a su gran final. Espero que les agrade leerlo tanto como a mí me agradó escribirlo, y, si debo confesar cosas, les comento que la escena más importante está basada en algo que me ha sucedido hace poco con la persona que me gusta y así, jajaja. _

_Quiero agradecer infinitamente todos los favs y reviews, ya mencionaré los nicks más abajo, como de costumbre. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los utilizo sin fines de lucro en esta historia que sí es de mi autoría._

**_Pedido: _**_Si ves esta historia publicada en algún otro sitio, por favor házmelo saber (significa que he sido vilmente plagiada) Si quieres publicar esto en algún lado, sólo pídemelo para que pueda darte mi expresa autorización. Generalmente no muerdo._

**_Dejo de molestar con tanto blah blah, a leer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Guerra de Miradas<strong>

_por Fluoradolescent_

-Luce bien, ¿no? -dije mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa, desesperada por llenar ese silencio extraño en que nos habíamos sumido.

-De hecho -respondió, y me ayudó a colocar los cubiertos mientras yo separaba las porciones.

Lo miré de reojo. La mesa estaba puesta de una forma sumamente pulcra, casi milimétrica. Se sentó en la silla y clavó sus ojos de acero en mí, una mirada curiosa dibujada en ellos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Por qué me veía de esa forma tan intensa? Sentí que mis rodillas estaban hechas de gelatina.

Serví una porción en cada plato en silencio, concentrándome en que mis manos no temblaran.

-Oh, cielos, seré tonta -murmuré- no te he ofrecido nada de beber. Creo que hay un par de cervezas que Ino y Sasori compraron el otro día, y Pepsi, y… podría preparar jugo si te apetece.

-Pepsi está bien -sonrió levemente.

Cuando finalmente estuve sentada frente a él, mi corazón latía a una velocidad espeluznante. Sentía que estaba llegando al punto culminante de mi autocontrol, y que iba a estallar en una lluvia de corazones si él seguía mirándome de ese modo.

-Pareces nerviosa -dijo, aún sin probar la pizza, acercándola sólo ligeramente a sus labios.

-B-bueno -tartamudeé- es por la pizza. No sé si vaya a gustarte -me las ingenié para mentir.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, y mordió. Lo miré con expectación mientras masticaba, con los ojos cerrados, a una velocidad deliberadamente lenta. Tragó.

-¿Y bien? -le pregunté, llevándome mi propio trozo a la boca.

-Déjame pensar -hizo una pausa en la que me pareció que sus ojos centelleaban levemente detrás de aquellas tupidas pestañas- Maravillosa, Sakura. De verdad, no te daba demasiado crédito. Me has sorprendido gratamente.

Y continuó comiendo, ignorando el hecho de yo me había quedado prácticamente sin aire, las emociones girando locamente adentro de mi estómago.

-¿Dudabas de mis habilidades culinarias? -me las arreglé para decir.

-Oh, no es eso -respondió- Es sólo que estás tan enamorada de mí que creí que eso afectaría tu capacidad de cocinar.

Me atraganté con la pizza.

-¡No estoy enamorada de ti! -me apresuré a gritar, en medio del ataque de tos.

-¿No? -preguntó, como si fuera lo más trivial del mundo, con el semblante impasible.

-No -traté de sonar tan firme como me era posible, todavía afectada por la tos.

Los momentos se sucedieron uno tras otro, charla amena alejada de temas como mis sentimientos hacia él de por medio. Media pizza descansaba ya en nuestros estómagos. Por alguna razón desconocida, ambos extendimos las manos para agarrar el siguiente pedazo: el mismo pedazo, al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, pero mira, si hasta estamos sincronizados -bromeó, y yo reí ligeramente, cediéndole el pedazo para agarrar otro.

Se llevó a los labios el vaso de Pepsi, y yo hice una pausa para fijarme en el celular por un momento.

-Y dime -dijo unos minutos más tarde- ¿has escrito más cosas?

-Nada sobre ti -respondí despreocupadamente.

-¿Entonces admites que aquel escrito sí era sobre mí? -preguntó, enarcando una de sus cejas.

-N-no -mi elaborada expresión de trivialidad comenzó a resquebrajarse- eso no es lo que quise decir.

-Pues a mí me lo pareció.

Tomé aire con algo de fastidio. No lo iba a admitir ahora, ni en, al menos, los 8 próximos siglos.

-Hay algo que se llama ficción, ¿sabes? -respondí- Consiste en simular la realidad presentando un mundo imaginario al lector.

-Oh, comprendo -lo vi luchar para contener una sonrisa- Entonces escribiste una historia ficticia en la que presentabas al lector un mundo imaginario donde te enamoras de mí.

-Ese mundo imaginario es tuyo, claramente -reí, lanzándole un bollito hecho con una servilleta, que esquivó sin mayores problemas.

Rió también, y luego sus ojos de nuevo estaban clavados en los míos. No noté en qué momento se levantó para llevar su plato al fregadero. Debo admitir que me sorprendió que comenzara a lavarlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Itachi -balbuceé atropelladamente- ya lo haré yo más tarde.

-Déjame recompensarte por la deliciosa comida -dijo él. Su voz había sonado tan intensa que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Entonces al menos te ayudaré -respondí colocándome a su lado. Me empujó juguetonamente con la cadera, y luego me pasó el plato enjabonado para que yo lo enjuagara.

Lo empujé también, y comenzamos a reírnos. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo en cuanto terminamos con los pocos cubiertos que habíamos utilizado. Él volteó y fijó sus ojos oscuros en los míos. Sonreí levemente.

-¿Por qué te quedas mirándome? -pregunté, pretendiendo ser ruda, sin apartar la vista. Enarcó una ceja al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

-¿No es obvio? -sentí mi corazón acelerarse locamente dentro de mi pecho- Esto es una guerra de miradas, Sakura.

-¿Guerra de miradas? -pregunté, algo confusa, su mirada quemando fuertemente dentro de mí.

-Desde luego, una guerra de miradas. Si miras hacia otro lado, pierdes.

Reí levemente. ¿Un juego donde el objetivo era no dejar de observarlo? Eso sería pan comido para mí.

-Vas a perder, Sakura -dijo, su voz súbitamente grave.

-Oh, no. No lo haré -respondí. Pero en mi interior, sentí que, quizás, podría llegar a pasar. Su mirada era tan intensa que, de repente, me estaba costando cierto esfuerzo no bajar los ojos.

Ya no dijo nada, sin embargo, se acercó más a mí.

-E-estás invadiendo mi espacio personal -tartamudeé pobremente, medio en broma, medio en serio, ruborizándome como una remolacha.

-Lo siento -susurró, la voz levemente ronca. Noté cómo veía su rostro ligeramente distorsionado, debido a la cercanía.

Aún así, mi parte más terca se negaba a dejar de verlo a los ojos. Después de todo, quizás no volvería a tener una oportunidad parecida. No se movió un centímetro. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Y entonces, sucedió.

Mentiría si dijera que no había estado pensando en ello, pero aún así estaba sorprendida. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, suaves, cálidos. El beso fue lento, maravilloso. Sutil. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía mis dedos aún húmedos enredados en su largo cabello de ébano, y él me había atraído aún más cerca con sus manos, que descansaban sobre mi cintura.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre mi labio inferior con suavidad, y cientos de señales eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo entero. Luego se separó de mí. Abrí los ojos reluctantemente, y lo vi sonreír aquella sonrisa de superioridad que me hacía derretir.

-¿Lo ves, Sakura? -dijo- Perdiste.

Por un segundo, no supe cómo sentirme. Millones de dudas azotaron mi cabeza en breves segundos. ¿Acaso me había besado solamente para ganar aquel estúpido juego? ¿Para probar que me gustaba? ¿Estaba burlándose de mí?

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -pregunté, temerosa. Lo cierto era que estaba aterrada.

-No lo sé -dijo- En realidad no lo pensé demasiado. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás habría decidido no besarte.

-Quizás habría sido lo más sensato -contesté, alejándome, todavía demasiado confundida como para decidir cuál era la emoción dominante en mi cabeza.

-Quizás -dijo él, acercándoseme de nuevo. No hice nada por impedírselo- o quizás no.

Sus dos manos estaban a los lados de mi cara, y su nariz rozaba la mía delicadamente. Lo miré fijamente, y vi sus pupilas dilatarse levemente al mirar mis labios. Sentí mi estómago llenarse de mariposas, y me besó de nuevo. Uno de esos besos que se quedan impregnados en tu alma para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Se aceptan reviews con comentarios, impresiones, propuestas, sugerencias, amenazas de asesinato, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara, en fin... lo que deseen.<em>

_Paso a agradecer a las siguientes personas, que han alegrado mi vida con sus reviews para el capítulo anterior (me encantaría responder a cada una individualmente, pero la universidad no me deja tiempo): **lRomi, Whityland, Asuna-dono, lirilara1993, Akasuna no Akira, vampire andrea, angy, Crimela, leiloren, MidoriChan5, fabiola59, SakuraHatsu, miru, NigksTsuDeva, Hikari Tsinkino, Lilyy-chan **y muy especialmente a **MarianUchiha**, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :3**  
><strong>_

_Y muy especiales menciones a quienes agregaron el fic a sus listas, espero leerlos muy pronto: Dreamerneko y MichelleLeeHan_

_Pues bien, me despido nuevamente comentando algo que me pareció importante. Como el nombre del fic bien lo dice, esto se trata del primer paso, del momento en que una relación se va formando (que es para mí el más emocionante) y desde el comienzo, no pretendía hacer un fic demasiado largo. Es por eso que anuncio que llegará pronto a su fin, porque se centra en la conquista y no en la relación en sí. Aunque... quién sabe. Quizás escriba luego una secuela. Ahora sí, me voy._

_Abrazos!_

_Cambio y fuera~_


	12. Perfecto

_Helloes. Me he tardado mucho. Lo sé, merezco que me azoten con látigos de cuero. Pero lo importante es que he regresado con la continuación de nuestra historia. Como excusa, diré que la universidad, el trabajo, el amor :cofcofcof: me han tenido ocupada en estos últimos meses, razón por la cual había dejado mi pasatiempo favorito de lado. Quiero agradecer todos los favs, reviews, y sobre todo los pms que me envían, aunque no he respondido todos, leerlos me llena siempre de alegría. Esta vez estoy algo apurada, por lo que no mencionaré nicks en las notas al pie, pero reciban por favor mi gratitud y cariño._

_Acerca de este capítulo sólo puedo comentar, como lo hice en el anterior, que estamos llegando al final y a la resolución del nudo, por lo cual estoy sumamente orgullosa. (Nunca antes había terminado un fanfic que no fuera un one-shot, pero sé que El primer paso será mi primer proyecto finalizado). _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y son utilizados por mí en esta historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro.__  
><em>

_**OBS:** he vuelto a cambiar mi nick, ahora estaré utilizando Deirdried -cambio que espero sea ya definitivo._

**_Y ahora sí, sin más blah blah, ¡a leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Perfecto<strong>

_Por Fluoradolescent/Deirdried_

Su piel irradiaba calidez. Me deleité paseando mis dedos por los largos mechones de su liso pelo que era quizás más suave que el mío. No quería pensar en nada más que en la oleada de sensaciones agradables que me producía su cercanía. Su boca se movía suavemente, sin apuros. Sonreí involuntariamente y lo sentí sonreír también. Se separó de mí, y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

-¿Quién lo diría, Sakura? -dijo, pasando sus dedos sobre mis mejillas- Eres una pequeña mentirosa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -respondí, aún incapaz de pensar con claridad.

-No hace mucho andabas gritándome que me detestabas por los pasillos de la universidad -dijo, una sonrisa juguetona dibujándose en aquellos suaves labios que me moría por volver a besar- y hace apenas algunos minutos negabas estar enamorada de mí.

-Oh, cállate -respondí, alejándome de él valiéndome de toda la fuerza de voluntad que logré reunir- estás asumiendo demasiadas cosas. Quizás sí te detesto; quizás no estoy enamorada de ti y simplemente estoy pasando el rato.

Levantó una ceja, su mirada relampagueando con un ligero trazo de molestia por tan sólo una milésima de segundo. Luego su rostro volvió a adquirir la misma expresión de suficiencia que yo aborrecía y adoraba al mismo tiempo.

-No eres ese tipo de chica, Sakura.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque me gustas -se encogió de hombros como si lo que acababa de decir fuese tan normal como hablar del clima- y a mí no me gustan las chicas que sólo _pasan el rato_.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco al oírlo. Dos vuelcos. Quizás más. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Itachi Uchiha me había dicho que yo le gustaba, y además, se quedaba tan tranquilo. Me sentía ligeramente mareada, como si flotara en un mar de irrealidad. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, sin decir nada.

-¿Te has quedado muda? -preguntó con seriedad, y, por un instante, tuve la sensación de que, detrás de aquella pose tan despreocupada, quizás él también estuviera algo nervioso. Supongo que no debe ser fácil declarar tus sentimientos y recibir un silencio pétreo como respuesta.

-Sólo estaba asimilando tus palabras -respondí, sonriendo- y dándote tiempo de arrepentirte.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-No lo sé, soy una chica a la que veces le suceden accidentes desagradables cuando estornuda, suelen sudarle las manos cuando está nerviosa, en ocasiones se le quedan restos de comida entre los dientes, tropieza en las escaleras cuando está distraída, escribe historias cursis, se ha declarado de la forma más cursi imaginable a tu hermano hace bastante tiempo, es una pequeña mentirosa, como dijiste, y está enamorada de ti. A mí no me parece que eso suene…

-Suena perfecto -me interrumpió. Siempre he odiado que la gente me interrumpiera. Pero no esta vez.

Me lancé a él quizás con demasiada fuerza, rodeándolo con mis brazos y enterrando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. No tardé en sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Aspiré, sin dejar de sentir un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Itachi olía bien. Olía a bosque y a energía, su aroma suave y calmo, pero impetuoso como él mismo. Sentí mi celular vibrar con insistencia en mi bolsillo trasero. Muy a pesar de mí misma, rompí el abrazo para fijarme en él.

El nombre de Ino se podía leer en las luces intermitentes de la pantalla. Suspiré con desgano y me disculpé para atender la llamada, alejándome hacia la sala, dejando a Itachi en la cocina solo.

-Ino, ¿qué sucede? -pregunté.

_-Sakura, ¿está todo bien? Hace apenas un rato nos enteramos de lo que había pasado con Sasuke _-dijo, el sonido de la música sonando como a la distancia, indicando que ella había salido de la cabaña para hablarme.

-Sí, estoy bien. Itachi me ha traído a casa. ¿Qué hay de ti? -respondí, tratando de sonar tan casual como me era posible. Mi estúpida mejor amiga emitió un chillido tan agudo que estaba segura de que Itachi lo había escuchado desde la otra habitación.

_-Oh, por dios, frentona, no lo puedo creer. Vas a contármelo todo ni bien llegue. Y quiero todos los detalles, ¿eh?. Nosotros estamos bien, Hinata está bailando con Naruto, ha estado bebiendo un poco y se la ve más suelta. Otro que ha estado bebiendo como loco es Sasuke. Estoy algo preocupada, ¿sabes? Se comporta de una forma extraña, es grosero y agresivo y se mantiene preguntando por Itachi todo el tiempo. Es una suerte que no esté aquí, creo que intentaría pelear con él si llegara a cruzársele en frente siquiera._

Un nudo de preocupación se formó en mi garganta.

-Ya veo… bueno, me alegro de que lo estés pasando bien, y también me alegro por Hinata -evité mencionar a Sasuke para no preocupar a Itachi. En los próximos instantes debería decidir si contarle lo que acababa de escuchar o no.

-_Pues yo también me alegro de escucharte tan tranquila. Temía que te hubieses deprimido otra vez o algo._

-Desde luego que no, cerda. Pero gracias por llamar. Disfruta de la fiesta.

_-Lo haré, nos vemos._

Y colgó. Caminé hasta la cocina lentamente, tratando de decidir qué hacer con la información que había adquirido. Por un lado, decirle a Itachi haría que se preocupara y posiblemente que saliera disparado hacia la cabaña, exponiéndolo a pelearse a golpes con su hermano. Por el otro, si no se lo decía, cuando regresara y viera a Sasuke en aquella situación definitivamente lo haría sentir culpable.

Itachi estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra el fregadero cuando entré de nuevo en la cocina.

-Era Ino -sentí la necesidad de explicar, mientras me acercaba- se había preocupado por lo que sucedió con Sasuke.

-Imaginé que era algo así -replicó, rozando mis labios con los suyos cuando estuve frente a él- ¿dijo algo más sobre mi hermano?

Me mordí los labios. No iba a mentirle. Una cosa era ocultar información, otra dar una respuesta falsa a una pregunta directa.

-Sí -respondí- Ella está algo preocupada por él. Dijo que ha estado bebiendo mucho y que se comporta de una forma algo agresiva.

Itachi suspiró, y se llevó una mano a la frente. En ese momento, me pareció que lucía mucho mayor que antes, casi como un padre preocupado. Permaneció en silencio por largos segundos hasta que su mirada de acero encontró mis ojos de nuevo.

-Sabes que me encantaría quedarme aquí _contigo_ más tiempo, ¿verdad? -dijo, tomando un mechón de mi cabello entre sus largos dedos. Asentí reluctantemente.

-Ve -fue todo lo que pude decir.

Volvió a besarme, sus manos a los lados de mi cara. No fue un beso suave y lento como los anteriores, sino uno casi desesperado, vigoroso y apasionado. Sentí como si mi sangre se hubiera convertido en electricidad, llenando toda mi piel con un cosquilleo que se sentía increíblemente bien. Separarme de él fue casi doloroso. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Itachi… -musité, atreviéndome a sujetarlo suavemente del brazo antes de que saliera- guarda mi número, ¿quieres?

Itachi sonrió, sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo. Le dicté mi número sintiéndome como una adolescente nerviosa.

-Ya está -anunció.

-Llámame si sucede cualquier cosa.

-Pensaba llamarte aunque no sucediera nada -respondió, y se despidió con un suave beso en la frente para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Se aceptan -Y REQUIEREN- reviews con críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, propuestas, impresiones, amenazas de asesinato, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi humanidad... en fin, lo que deseen. Siempre es un agrado leerlos.<em>

_Por esta única vez no habrá mención de nicks, como ya dije más arriba, pero recalco mi inmensa gratitud a todas las personas que se toman un poquito de tiempo para enviar sus comentarios._

_Eso es todo por esta vez. El tiempo apremia._

_Un abrazo._

_~Cambio y fuera._


	13. Lío

_Helloes :D He vuelto en una semana a traer lo que, espero, será el penúltimo capítulo de las peripecias de Sakura tratando de conquistar a Itachi aka El Primer Paso. Desde luego, como siempre digo, las historias se escriben solas y podría necesitar más de un capítulo para cerrar esta, pero la idea ya está flotando en mi mente como nubes de tormenta y espero se concrete pronto, mientras la inspiración sigue danzando a mi lado. _

_Deseo agradecer infinitamente a todos los que con sus reviews, favs y follows hacen posible que esta historia esté tan avanzada, tan cerca del final, y que no me han abandonado a lo largo del camino. De verdad son demasiado importantes para mí, y saber que la historia les gusta me llena de alegría y me impulsa a continuar escribiendo. Mencionaré los nicks más abajo, como de costumbre._

_Supongo que debo aclarar también por qué el capítulo anterior fue tan corto. Pues es sencillo: cometí una equivocación en la disposición. Lo ideal habría sido que el capítulo "Perfecto" hubiese ido unido al capítulo "Guerra de miradas", sin embargo, como tengo la manía de actualizar ni bien termino de escribir un capítulo, no lo pude prever, y por esa razón hemos tenido dos capítulos cortos en lugar de uno más largo. Este tiene poco más de doscientas palabras más. Sé que no es mucho, y que tampoco tiene mucha acción, pero contiene información importante para comprender la situación de uno de los personajes. Me detendré aquí para que puedan leerlo por ustedes mismos._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría. Sin fines de lucro. Ya saben todo eso ¿verdad? _

**_Ahora sí, sin más blah blah, ¡a leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Lío<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

Tuve que tomar aire intensamente luego de terminar de contarle a Ino todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y responder a las decenas de preguntas que hizo. Me maravillaba la sensación de cosquillas en el estómago que sentí al relatar los besos y las palabras de Itachi, y la forma en que me había mirado… pero no iba a olvidar lo más importante:

-Pero dime, cerda, ¿qué sucedió cuando Itachi regresó a la fiesta? -pregunté entonces a mi mejor amiga, que instantáneamente adoptó su clásica posición de contadora de historias, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá.

-Sasori y yo estábamos bailando, pero lo sentí tensarse inmediatamente al ver a Itachi, pues estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasar cuando Sasuke lo encontrara, así que fuimos hacia él -los ojos celestes de Ino brillaban con fuerza mientras hablaba- Se veía algo preocupado pero había alguna cosa en él que me hizo notar que algo raro había sucedido entre ustedes dos.

-Oh, vamos, cerda, estoy segura de que ni siquiera lo sospechabas antes de que te lo dijera -dije rodando los ojos.

Ino se pasó una mano por el pelo y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué cuestionas mi asombrosa percepción, frentona? -dijo- Lo juro, yo intuía que había pasado _algo._

-Bueno, discutamos sobre tu asombrosa percepción luego, ¡dime qué pasó que estoy muriendo de curiosidad! -exclamé, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de mi mejor amiga. Esa clase de sonrisa que siempre pone cuando sabe que tiene a alguien en sus manos.

-Está bien. Pues básicamente, Sasori se puso a hablar con Itachi sobre cosas de ellos, pero Itachi se notaba raro, como tenso. Luego nos preguntó acerca de Sasuke. Le dijimos lo que te dije yo por teléfono: que había estado bebiendo demasiado y que se comportaba como ligeramente agresivo y que le había preguntado por él a algunas personas -dijo ella, retomando el relato- Lógicamente, Itachi nos preguntó dónde estaba él en ese momento, pero nosotros no lo habíamos visto más.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?

-Pues Itachi dijo que iría a buscarlo, pero decidimos acompañarlo para evitar que se agarraran a golpes o algo similar. Itachi no tardó en encontrar a Deidara y preguntarle por su hermano. Deidara dijo que había ido al baño de arriba y que estaba vomitando porque bebió demasiado -Ino hizo un gesto de repugnancia antes de continuar- Corrimos escaleras arriba y seguimos a Itachi hasta una de las puertas, que estaba cerrada, pero se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de las arcadas. Me dio muchísimo asco, lo juro.

-Lo imagino -comenté- ¿y luego?

-Luego Itachi golpeó la puerta y le preguntó a Sasuke si estaba bien. Sasuke empezó a reír una de esas risas cínicas y sarcásticas que te erizan la piel y le gritó que se largara. Luego siguió vomitando -Ino rodó los ojos. Su rostro tenía una expresión de repugnancia y lástima- Nos quedamos allí en silencio hasta que Sasuke abrió la puerta. Lucía muy mal, Sakura. Muy mal -hizo una pausa en la que me observó con intensidad- No lo digo sólo por el hedor o por su aspecto demacrado… lucía como luce una persona que está llena de resentimiento y odio.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago al escucharla. Sasuke había sido un chico tan inteligente y popular, tan admirado y con un futuro que parecía tan brillante que era muy triste saber lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo. No pude evitar preguntarme cuál sería la raíz de su conducta autodestructiva.

-Él no pareció darse cuenta de que Sasori y yo estábamos ahí -Ino siguió diciendo- y se quedó mirando fijamente a Itachi con ojos llenos de rencor, ¿sabes? Fue muy fuerte verlo. Itachi no dijo nada, y cuando Sasuke quiso voltearse para ir de nuevo hacia el salón de abajo, se desmayó.

-Dios mío -dije, llevándome una mano al pecho- ¿qué sucedió luego?

-Llamé a una ambulancia, temíamos que Sasuke hubiese entrado en un coma etílico o algo por el estilo. Itachi acompañó a su hermano en la ambulancia y Sasori y yo lo seguimos en el auto por si necesitaba alguna cosa -ella se frotó el puente de la nariz con cansancio- Los doctores se encargaron pronto de él y lo estabilizaron, pero seguía inconsciente cuando Itachi nos dijo que nos marcháramos y que estaría bien por su cuenta.

-Cielos, cerda, pobre Sasuke -dije, imaginándome a Itachi sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, preocupado- ¿por qué se está haciendo eso a sí mismo?

Ino se removió incómoda en el sofá, justo como siempre lo hace cuando va a contarme algo que se supone que no debería contarle a nadie.

-Sasori me dijo… -hizo una pequeña pausa- no debes contárselo a nadie ¿de acuerdo? -se interrumpió a sí misma- se supone que ni tú ni yo debemos saber nada de esto.

-¡Por supuesto que no se lo voy a contar a nadie! -me apresuré en exclamar.

-Bueno, sucede que, desde pequeño, Itachi ha sido siempre un genio, obteniendo toda la atención de su padre, que dejaba a Sasuke de lado la mayor parte del tiempo, y provocando en él unas ansias casi obsesivas por superar a su hermano mayor -se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- Itachi nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la actitud de su padre y se lo dejó saber muchas veces, llegando a hacer las cosas mal a propósito en diversas ocasiones para que Sasuke pudiera brillar a los ojos de su padre, pero él jamás lo entendió. Sasuke siempre pensó que Itachi hacía esas cosas para burlarse de él.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho. ¿Qué clase de ser humano debía ser el Señor Uchiha para fomentar la competencia entre sus dos hijos? Eso era verdaderamente terrible.

-Como sabes, la familia Uchiha es la dueña de la empresa de seguridad más importante del Japón, y Sasuke siempre ha querido convertirse en el sucesor de su padre en la presidencia de la compañía. Itachi no se ha querido interponer en el sueño de su hermano y por eso eligió seguir dos carreras que nada tienen que ver con el negocio familiar… pero recientemente, el señor Uchiha anunció que pensaba retirarse pronto y, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba estudiando administración de empresas en una universidad prestigiosa de Europa, dijo que deseaba que Itachi fuera quien lo sucediera en el cargo.

-Eso es terrible -dije- Sasuke debió sentirse muy mal, imagino que esa es la razón para que volviera a Japón de forma tan repentina.

-Precisamente, es lo que Sasori dijo -Ino confirmó, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué es lo que Itachi dijo? ¿Va a aceptar el puesto? -inquirí.

-No lo sé, frentona -Ino me respondió, su semblante pensativo- Sasori no me comentó nada al respecto. Supongo que ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe.

Me tomé algo de tiempo para procesar toda la información que acababa de adquirir. Aquello era verdaderamente revelador acerca de la personalidad de Sasuke. Había estado sufriendo durante toda la vida tratando de superar a su hermano, llegando incluso a sentir un resentimiento infundado contra él. También revelaba mucho sobre la personalidad de Itachi. Debió haber sufrido desde el otro lado, viendo la injusticia hacia su hermano y sintiendo su rencor, siendo incapaz de remediarlo incluso al sacrificar quizás sus propios intereses para ello. Saber el trasfondo de su historia familiar no hizo más que aumentar mi admiración hacia Itachi.

_shushsuhsuhsushus_

Miré mi teléfono celular por enésima vez. No me había llamado. Dejé escapar uno de esos suspiros que todas soltamos en este tipo de situaciones. Había pasado toda una semana desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Deidara y, desde entonces, no había sabido absolutamente nada de Itachi. No se había comunicado conmigo, y tampoco lo había visto en la universidad, y, para ser franca, ya me encontraba al borde del colapso.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me molesta? -le dije a Ino- No tener idea de qué es lo que está pasando por su mente. Entendería que se arrepintiera de sus sentimientos hacia mí, no lo sé, quizás se dio cuenta de que no soy como él esperaba o algo así, pero esta incertidumbre está matándome.

-¡SHHHHH! -la chica que estudiaba en la otra mesa me miró con fastidio y exasperación, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de una forma exageradamente dramática.

-¡Frentona, estamos en la maldita biblioteca! -Ino, de alguna manera extraña, me gritó en susurros.

Pasé la página del libro de lingüística aunque no había terminado de leerla y no había entendido ni una cuarta parte de lo que decía. Volví a mirar la pantalla de mi celular. Nada. Si aquello continuaba de esa manera, yo sencillamente moriría.

-¿Será que no le ha gustado mi forma de besar? -pregunté.

-Señorita, si no piensa guardar silencio tendré que pedirle que abandone la biblioteca -dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver a la bibliotecaria observándome ceñuda, con sus pequeños ojos de pájaro fijos en mí.

-Lo lamento -susurré, y me hundí en la silla.

Me sentía atrapada. Tenía que salir de allí. El pensamiento fue tan claro que me hizo cerrar el pesado libro con un sonoro ruido sordo, y procedí a guardar todas mis cosas con rapidez.

-Necesito tomar aire -dije bajito para Ino, que me miró con un deje de preocupación, pero asintió en cuanto le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminé con pasos cortos y rápidos hasta la puerta, y suspiré sonoramente tras salir al exterior. Tendría examen de lingüística, todos mis intentos de estudiar habían sido infructuosos y mi cabeza se hallaba hecha un lío. Mi corazón se hallaba hecho un lío. Contemplé la posibilidad de marcharme a casa y dar parte de enferma al profesor. Imaginé la nota perfectamente en mi cabeza: "Señor Tanaka, no he podido asistir la clase anterior porque tenía el corazón roto, y, usted sabe, los corazones rotos sangran"-

Reí levemente ante lo descabellado de mi ocurrencia, sin importarme que cualquiera pudiera pensar que estaba loca o algo similar, y me dispuse a caminar hacia el patio para sentarme a la sombra de algún árbol y pensar. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas y decidir qué hacer, porque seguir en la incertidumbre acabaría por volverme loca.

* * *

><p><em>Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado y les haya aclarado algunas dudas.<em>

_Dejen sus reviews con impresiones, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, vegetales, chocolates, cariño o sencillamente, lo que deseen. Me encanta leerlos, de verdad :3_

_Ahora sí, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las personas que, tomándose un tiempito de sus vidas, me han dejado un review para el capítulo anterior: **Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha, Sakura Hatsu, dani24ela, Foreboding Girl, Hikari Tsinkino, Cande, minA, Lizzie, Lunaaaa, Rousse231, Sasu Love For Ever, MarianitaUchiha** y **Crimela.**_

_También mencionar a quienes agregaron el fanfic a sus listas, muchas gracias, espero leer de ustedes muy pronto: AmePhantomhive y xX Yuki Uchiha Xx_

_Y bueno, sin más, me voy. Un abrazo gigantesco. _

_Nos leemos, cambio y fuera~_


	14. El comienzo del fin (Primera Parte)

_Helloes :D Estaba escribiendo una maravillosa introducción para este capítulo cuando ¡poof! a mi estúpida computadora se le ocurre apagarse. De modo que tengo que comenzar de nuevo. No recuerdo bien qué era lo que había escrito, pero era algo como esto: Vengo a actualizar bastante pronto, ¿no creen? ;D por fin he retomado un ritmo de actualización razonable, lástima que sea tan cerca del final. ¿He dicho final? Pues sí. Éste, amigos y amigas, es el capítulo final de nuestra historia PERO, y este pero es muy importante, esta es la primera parte del capítulo final, lo cual significa, por supuesto, que la historia AÚN no está terminada.  
><em>

_Ahora bien, ¿por qué dividir el último capítulo en dos partes en lugar de presentar dos capítulos distintos? bueno, la respuesta es muy sencilla: Me gusta el número 13. Me parece un número agradable para terminar. Sobre este capítulo, debo decir que es muy diferente de cómo lo había imaginado. Había pensado hacerlo más corto y directo; sin embargo, pensé que podía alargar más el ItaSaku, y quedó así como se los presento. Ojalá les agrade :3_

_Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que se han tomado un tiempillo para dejar su review al capítulo anterior. ¡Los adoro! Y también a quienes agregaron el fanfic a sus listas. Como siempre, mención de nicks más abajo. Vamos al disclaimer._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Es bien sabido que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Lo que sí me pertenece es la historia. Por favor, no me plagies. Si deseas publicar este fanfic en otro sitio, no tienes más que pedírmelo y te daré mi autorización. _

**_Observación:_**_ En el capítulo se hace mención de un lugar Takazawa. Es un lugar que existe verdaderamente en la ciudad de Tokio, y es un restaurante muy famoso y exclusivo. Según leí en internet, cuenta con sólo tres mesas y sirven un máximo de 10 cenas por noche. Si alguien desea ambientarse más en la historia puede buscar fotos en internet, parece un lugar maravilloso *_*_

**_Bueno, eso es todo. Ahora sí, sin más bla bla ¡a leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Fin del comienzo (Primera Parte)<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

La brisa de media tarde era fresca y tenía un aroma dulzón. Observé el cielo azul y despejado, y comencé a sentirme más tranquila. Había una pareja de cuervos en el árbol bajo el cual me encontraba sentada. Noté que había estado actuando como una neurótica y me avergoncé de mi comportamiento en la biblioteca al tiempo que me compadecía de Ino, que había tenido que soportarme -literalmente- durante toda una semana.

Estaba actuando con egocentrismo. Itachi de seguro tenía decenas de problemas en los que pensar, ¿acaso no era egoísta de mi parte desear que pensara en mí por lo menos un momento?, ¿desear que por lo menos me enviara un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaba pasando por un momento complicado y que lo esperara?, ¿desear que dedicara un minuto de alguno de sus días para cumplir con su palabra de llamarme? Sentí el enojo nacer en mis entrañas, caliente y rojo. La respuesta era un contundente "no". Por más saturado que estuviera, podía encontrar un espacio de tiempo para comunicarse conmigo si quisiera. Si no lo había hecho aún era sencillamente porque no le importaba. Y no tenía derecho. Si yo no le gustaba, ¿qué necesidad tenía de besarme y mentirme descaradamente? ¿Acaso planeaba llevarme a la cama esa noche y luego desaparecer como si nada? Sentí la rabia comenzar a hervir en mi interior.

Los dos cuervos del árbol empezaron a graznar, para luego emprender vuelo. Fue en ese momento en el que vi a Itachi caminar por el pasillo tan tranquilo. Los pensamientos se sucedieron en mi mente más rápido de lo que podía procesarlos, y me encontré a mí misma caminando en su dirección y golpeando su hombro insistentemente con mi dedo para que volteara.

-¿Sakura? -dijo, su rostro ligeramente confuso.

-Oh, por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre -respondí con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -preguntó, su rostro demostrando una expresión de confusión.

-Ah, es que como pareces haberte olvidado de mi entera existencia, creí que ya ni siquiera sabías quién era…

-Sakura… -me interrumpió.

-¡Sakura, nada! -lo corté- ¿Qué era lo que pretendías? ¿Llevarme a la cama y luego desaparecer así como así? Pues que sepas: ¡no iba a acostarme contigo esa noche y no lo haré ni en un millón de años!

Noté sus ojos ensancharse más y más a medida que hablaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Sakura, de verdad no lo entiendo -dijo, mirándome casi como si estuviera loca. Sentí mi corazón resquebrajarse adentro de mi pecho.

-¿Cómo que "¿de qué estás hablando?"? -imité su voz pobremente- ¿Ahora vas a tratar de negarlo todo? ¿Vas a negar que me besaste y me dijiste que yo te gustaba?

-Sakura, tranquilízate -puso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros y me miró con un semblante severo, sus ojos clavados en los míos como si quisieran perforarlos y meterse en lo más recóndito de mi mente.

No dijo nada durante largos segundos en los que todo pensamiento coherente abandonó mi cerebro. Lo único que deseaba hacer era enterrar mis dedos en su pelo y besarlo como si la vida se me fuera en ello; aunque eso, desde luego, no empequeñecía aquel otro deseo de arrancarle la cabeza con un hacha.

-El número que me has dado es incorrecto -fue todo lo que dijo, y me sacó las manos de encima.

-¿Incorrecto? -murmuré, confusa. Sentí como si unos engranajes invisibles y oxidados dentro de mi cabeza comenzaran a andar, muy lentamente, rechinando.

-Incorrecto -repitió, su voz suave y tranquila, como si no estuviera molesto por mi pequeño show- He intentado llamarte un par de veces, pero ambas me ha contestado un hombre que dijo no tener nada que ver con ninguna Sakura y que me ha pedido que dejara de molestarlo de una forma nada cortés.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiese arrojado una tonelada de piedras sobre la cabeza, y los engranajes alcanzar su punto máximo de velocidad. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. Que jamás me dejara salir. Miré a nuestro alrededor tan disimuladamente como podía, y me di cuenta de que no había nadie cerca. Por lo menos mi humillación no sería pública esta vez.

-E-eso es imposible -murmuré, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Itachi enarcó una ceja para luego sacar su teléfono del bolsillo por toda respuesta, y, después de toquetearlo unos segundos, me lo extendió. Observé la pantalla sintiendo que mi rostro comenzaba a enrojecer. Debajo de mi nombre estaba escrito un número muy similar al mío, pero dos de los dígitos se hallaban intercambiados. 59 en lugar de 95.

-Oh, por Dios, qué tonta -proferí una risa nerviosa- supongo que me equivoqué.

Bajé la cabeza pegando la mirada a mis zapatos. Estaba tan avergonzada. Pronto sentí sus dedos empujando mi barbilla hacia arriba, obligándome a mirarlo. Sus pupilas de acero se hallaban ensombrecidas por aquellas tupidas pestañas que bordeaban sus ojos, pero eso no me impidió verlas dilatarse casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Estás enojado? -pregunté, luchando por encontrar mi voz en algún recóndito lugar de mi garganta.

-¿Cómo podría estar enojado si te sonrojas de esa manera? -dijo, una sonrisa curvando levemente sus labios.

Juro que pude oír a mi corazón dando un salto dentro de mi pecho. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras trataba de decidir si abrazarlo o esperar a que él lo hiciera. Me deshice de la idea de rodear su cuello con mis brazos en el preciso instante en que su expresión comenzó a cambiar, tornándose severa de nuevo.

-Eso no quiere decir que no me haya molestado, Sakura -dijo con seriedad, sentí que mis ánimos se hundían una vez más- Entiendo que te haya disgustado no haber tenido noticias mías en estos días, pero eso no te da derecho a montar semejante escena en el pasillo de la universidad. Hay un momento y un lugar para hacer las cosas y este claramente no lo era.

Me sentí como si me hubiese abofeteado. Lo peor era que tenía toda la razón. Afortunadamente el pasillo estaba vacío por ser aún algo temprano para las clases, pero estaba segura de que eso no me habría importado. Y estaba mal a todas luces.

-L-lo siento -balbuceé- No debería dejarme llevar por mis impulsos de esa manera.

Itachi volvió a sonreír, y me acarició la mejilla suavemente con sus dedos, enviando señales eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía liviana y extraña. Me sorprendía la manera en que influía en mi estado de ánimo, y su capacidad de elevarme y hundirme con tan sólo su mirada.

-Yo también lo siento -dijo- debí haber buscado otra manera de comunicarme contigo… sólo que estuve pasando por una situación algo delicada.

Asentí con suavidad, segura de que se refería a todo aquel asunto de Sasuke y la empresa Uchiha.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? -preguntó súbitamente.

-A decir verdad no.

-Bien, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? -dijo, poniendo esa sonrisa de lado que me enloquecía- tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

-Pasa por mí a las 8 -respondí, la felicidad brotando de cada uno de mis poros.

-De acuerdo -me devolvió la sonrisa y luego se inclinó lentamente hasta dejar un beso suave sobre mi frente- Nos vemos luego.

_Shushushsuhsushsus_

No pude dejar de pensar en él en las siguientes horas. Mi examen de lingüística fue fatal pero ni siquiera me importó. Estaba segura de que con las notas de los parciales anteriores y algo de esfuerzo en los finales alcanzaría aprobar y con una calificación promedio. Ino me dio dos coscorrones en la cabeza cuando le conté lo que había sucedido, mientras me gritaba que no podía creer que había hecho algo tan tonto como recriminarle a voz en cuello en el pasillo y lo boba que era para equivocarme en el importantísimo acto de darle mi número de teléfono al chico que me traía loca. El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me levanté de un salto del sofá.

-No hagas eso, frentona -Ino dijo despacio- Si abres la puerta tan rápido va a pensar que estás loca por él.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabe -susurré al verla levantarse mientras rodaba los ojos y me indicaba con señas que me metiera en mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto justo a tiempo antes de oír la voz de Itachi saludando a mi mejor amiga, y mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

-Uhm, sí, ella está en su habitación. Iré a llamarla, pero pasa, siéntate -la oí decir. Y luego escuché sus pasos acercándose.

Ino abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró.

-Cámbiate. Y que sea rápido -dijo entre dientes. No comprendí, y ella debió haberlo visto en mi cara porque se lanzó a mi armario, revolviéndolo todo hasta encontrar un vestido sencillo color borgoña de falda acampanada con un pronunciado escote redondo en la espalda y mangas de tres cuartos que me había regalado Tenten por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Vino muy elegante? -pregunté, desabotonándome rápidamente los jeans al tiempo que ella rebuscaba en la caja de maquillajes que se hallaba sobre mi tocador.

-Como para llevarte al Takazawa* -dijo, y me apresuré a deslizarme dentro del vestido y revolviendo las cajas de zapatos hasta hallar aquellos de color piel que había comprado hacía sólo unas semanas.

Me miré al espejo y sonreí, agradecida de que Ino me había arreglado el cabello rizando las puntas un poco. Ella se apresuró a pintarme los labios en el mismo tono que el vestido y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Te ves maravillosa -dijo- te prestaré uno de mis bolsos, haremos como si te lo hubieses olvidado para que me dé tiempo de mudar tus cosas.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación, tomando aire. Itachi se hallaba sentado en el sofá, mirando su teléfono celular. Giró la cabeza hacia mí al oír el sonido de la puerta, y me observó como fascinado.

-Luces preciosa -dijo, levantándose. Ino tenía razón. Vestía muy elegante con su esmoquin. Agradecí el gran ingenio de mi mejor amiga de hacerme esperar en mi cuarto. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos grises bordeados por aquellas enloquecedoras pestañas oscuras y largas.

-Muchas gracias -respondí, sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo supiste que iríamos a un sitio elegante? -preguntó, juguetón.

-Ha sido sólo… -hice una pausa en la que vi a Ino salir de su habitación con un bolso que haría juego con mis zapatos- intuición femenina -terminé.

-Casi olvidas tu cartera, frentezota -dijo ella entregándomelo, luego de guiñar un ojo.

Le agradecí y tomé el bolso, para luego encaminarme hacia la puerta de nuestro apartamento, siguiendo a Itachi.

-¿Qué ha sido eso de "frentezota"? -preguntó él en cuanto nos hubimos metido en el ascensor. Enrojecí violentamente.

-Es sólo un sobrenombre que tiene para mí -respondí, deseosa de dejar el tema de lado. Observé a nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Mi frente parecía medir kilómetros- De pequeña me acomplejaba tener una frente tan grande.

Él me observó, y sentí mi corazón acelerarse cuando sus dedos se alzaron hasta mi frente y la empujaron ligeramente hacia atrás. Levanté la mirada y lo vi agacharse para depositar un suave beso en el centro de ella, justo en el lugar donde sus dedos me habían tocado.

-A mí me parece que tienes una frente hermosa -dijo luego, sin mirarme, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Sentía mariposas y colibríes danzando dentro de mi estómago. Subimos a su coche y empezó a conducir sin decir nada más. El silencio era agradable, y me permití observar su perfil encantador. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos, me llené de emoción. A Ino se le inflaría el pecho antes de decir "te lo dije" cuando se lo contara. No podía creerlo. Era el Takazawa, el restaurante más exclusivo (y caro) de Tokio.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso fue todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Muy pronto estaré subiendo la segunda parte de este capítulo.<br>Ya saben que me encanta leer sus reviews con sugerencias, críticas, comentarios y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme. Y aquí, como siempre, están los nicks de quienes lo hicieron en el capítulo anterior. Muchísimas gracias a: **Sakura Hatsu, Tsuki-chan-Uchiha, ****Crimela, 24yada, sakkuharu, Gea, blak17kira y Foreboding Girl.**  
><em>

_Y también a quienes agregaron el fanfic a sus listas: daniiv96, angelic94 y lavansdeniall ojalá pueda leer algo sobre ustedes muy pronto._

_Y bueno, sin más que decir, me voy. Un beso para todos._

_Nos leemos pronto, cambio y fuera~_

_Deirdre._


	15. El comienzo del fin (Segunda Parte)

_Helloes :D Me he tardado demasiado. Lo sé. He de decir que estaba algo... no lo sé, supongo que me había olvidado ligeramente de la historia. Pero he vuelto, que es lo importante. He vuelto con el último capítulo de esta historia y además con un nuevo fanfic que acabo de publicar (y se llama Legendary por si lo quieren leer cofcofcofcof) Sin embargo, y para que noten lo mucho que me cuesta despedirme de El primer Paso, todavía no la definiré como una historia completa. Habrá un epílogo, y esta vez me comprometo SOLEMNEMENTE a traerlo antes de que termine el mes._

_Quisiera agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews para el capítulo anterior y que han agregado el fic a sus listas, ¡los adoro! (menciones más abajo). Pero principalmente, quiero agradecer y dedicar este capítulo a **Nothing Kollapser**, que me ha enviado un mp recientemente, gracias al cual recordé lo maravilloso que fue escribir esta historia y me devolvió a la mente la responsabilidad de terminarla._

_Sin más palabrería, disclaimer y ¡a leer!_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes son míos. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro en esta historia dedicada muy especialmente a entretener (y hacer reír) a quien quiera leerla. Favor no plagiar._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: El Fin del Comienzo (Segunda Parte)<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

Al subir los escalones del restaurante, no podía quitar de mi cabeza el hecho de que era imposible que Itachi (aún a pesar de su dinero y la importancia de su familia) hubiera conseguido una reservación en el Takazawa tan rápido. A veces, una cena en el prestigioso lugar debía ser planeada con meses de antelación, razón por la cual yo, desde luego, jamás había ido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -pregunté discretamente al llegar al último escalón.

Él sonrió pero no me respondió. Fuimos recibidos por la anfitriona y guiados hasta nuestra mesa. Observé el sitio. La decoración era sobria y elegante, y desde nuestra mesa podíamos ver la cocina, que constaba de un panel plateado.

-¿Hacer qué cosa? -preguntó él, luego de que nos hubiésemos acomodado el uno frente al otro.

-Conseguir una reservación para este lugar -respondí.

-No te lo diré ni en un millón de años -contestó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Estaba a punto de empezar a molestarlo para que me lo dijera, pero la anfitriona llegó con la carta. Toda la comida tenía nombres finos que rara vez había escuchado, así que me guié por mi intuición para elegir. Mientras esperábamos el primer aperitivo, Itachi me observó con cuidado.

-Más temprano te dije que había estado atravesando una situación delicada -comenzó a decir, su rostro completamente inexpresivo- Quiero hablarte de eso.

Me limité a asentir y a observarlo atentamente. Me sentía importante, porque estaba segura de que Itachi no confiaría información sobre su vida y la de su hermano a cualquier persona, eso quería decir que para él yo era _especial._

-Sasuke entró en un coma alcohólico luego de la fiesta de Deidara -dijo a secas, su mirada ensombreciéndose con algo parecido a la decepción- Él y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación extraña, caracterizada por su obsesión por ser mejor que yo. Siempre ha soñado suceder a nuestro padre en la presidencia de la Sharingan Security Corp., que como sabrás pertenece a mi familia.

-Sí, había oído algo al respecto -fue todo lo que respondí.

-Yo jamás he aspirado a tal puesto. Me encantaría que mi hermano lo obtuviera, pero mi padre no cree que esté preparado y piensa recomendarme a mí para ocupar su lugar. Cuando Sasuke se enteró, voló para acá de inmediato -él hizo una pausa en la que se pasó la mano por los cabellos- Se ha estado comportando de un modo inmaduro en lo que yo supongo son intentos desesperados por llamar la atención.

-Pero eso… -me reprendí internamente por interrumpirlo, pero no me quedó opción más que terminar la frase- eso sólo hará que tu padre confíe menos en él.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente.

-Es exactamente lo que he estado tratando de explicarle.

Me sentí más relajada al ver que compartía mi punto de vista. Se me quedó mirando sin decir nada más, de una forma que estaba a punto de transformar mi sangre en magma.

-¿Por qué me ves de ese modo? –pregunté, sintiendo mis mejillas empezar a arder.

-Ese labial se te ve muy bien –dijo por toda respuesta.

-Gracias –musité, sonriendo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, hacia mí.

-Me encantaría quitártelo a besos; sin embargo –agregó en un susurro apenas audible, con aquella enloquecedora sonrisa de lado que me aceleró el corazón.

Muy pronto, él estaba otra vez reclinado contra su asiento en perfecta compostura, mientras yo luchaba por no comenzar a hiperventilar.

-¿Ha-has logrado que entrara en razón? –Tartamudeé estúpidamente- A Sasuke, me refiero.

-Podría decirse –respondió, justo cuando llegaban los aperitivos- Supongo que se ha tranquilizado luego de que le aclaré que no pienso aceptar la dirección de la empresa. Al parecer volverá a Europa.

-Eso es bueno–contesté, mirando los platos. La presentación era sencillamente increíble.

-Lo es –afirmó, llevándose a la boca el primer bocado.

Supongo que me embobé mirándolo disfrutar del sabor exótico, porque Itachi levantó las cejas como queriendo preguntarme qué me pasaba.

Me apresuré a comer lo mío, y pronto me di cuenta de por qué el Takazawa era un restaurant tan famoso. El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, mientras hablábamos de lo deliciosa e ingeniosa que era la comida y yo intentaba sacarle a Itachi información acerca de cómo había conseguido la reserva.

Cuando finalmente nos levantamos, estaba tan satisfecha y maravillada que me parecía estar viviendo dentro de un sueño. Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al auto. Una vez sentados en el interior, Itachi me miró con sus ojos de acero, esa mirada que los chicos te dan cuando están a punto de besarte. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Te ha gustado el Takazawa? –preguntó, sonriendo.

-Oh, me ha encantado –respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Es mi restaurant favorito, y pensé que podría gustarte –dijo, encendiendo el motor.

-Tienes buen gusto –lancé juguetonamente.

Él me observó por el rabillo de los ojos, sonriendo una sonrisa de lado.

-El mejor –contestó, haciéndome sentir mariposas y pájaros y pterodáctilos que volvían la vida para revolotearme en el estómago.

Puso el auto en marcha y condujo hacia el edificio. Estaba segura de que me besaría al bajarme, y no podía evitar sentirme ansiosa y emocionada.

-¿Sakura? –dijo al doblar en una de las esquinas

-¿Sí? –pregunté. Apartó la vista de la calle para fijarla en mis ojos, sonriendo, y de pronto sentí su mano sobre la mía.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a sostener mi mano en la suya, acariciándome levemente los dedos. Sentí que me estremecía, y no podía dejar de preguntarme si aquello era un sueño o estaba sucediendo en realidad. Está bien, ya me había besado, pero que me tomara de la mano era sencillamente otra cosa. A veces los hombres besan a las mujeres simplemente porque sí. Pero si te toman de la mano, entonces eres especial. Estaba tan sumida en mis cavilaciones que casi no noté cuando detenía el auto frente a una tienda de abarrotes.

-Me ha dado sed –dijo sencillamente- Iré por una botella de agua, ¿quieres algo?

-No, yo estoy bien –respondí, algo sorprendida.

-Bien, quédate aquí –sus ojos encontraron los míos y se clavaron en ellos con intensidad- Puedes encender la radio o algo, si quieres, pero hagas lo que hagas: no abras la guantera.

Y se bajó sin darme tiempo a responder. La última advertencia comenzó a molestarme como una comezón causada por la picadura de un pequeño insecto, pero con cada segundo la duda se hacía más y más y más grande. Observé atentamente la puerta de la tienda. No había señales de Itachi.

Deslicé los dedos rápidamente hacia el seguro de la guantera, y esta se abrió con un sonoro "clic". Dentro había papeles pulcramente colocados en una pila, una linterna pequeña, un cargador de celular y una caja rectangular forrada en terciopelo rojo oscuro que sólo podía contener alguna joya en su interior. Cerré la guantera rápidamente. Sentía mi corazón latir a toda velocidad, partes iguales de adrenalina y expectación sacudiendo y movilizando todo en mi interior. ¿Sería para mí?

Itachi regresó pocos segundos después. Intenté parecer tan tranquila y serena como alguien que no tiene dudas recorriéndole las entrañas como una estampida de búfalos asustados. Él me observó con cuidado, como esperando que le dijera alguna cosa. No lo hice.

-¿Has mirado dentro de la guantera? –preguntó, abriendo la botella de agua que acababa de comprar.

-Oh, no, claro que no, yo sólo… -su dedo bajo mi barbilla me obligó a enfrentar su mirada, y olvidé cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decir. Estaba sonriendo, divertido.

-¿De verdad no la abriste? –preguntó otra vez, ladeando la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que la abrí –respondí entonces- ¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera luego de haberme dado una advertencia como la que me diste?

Se le escapó una leve carcajada que le iluminó el rostro perfecto.

-Por supuesto que no, Sakura. Sabía que lo harías. Quería que lo hicieras.

No supe qué decir al respecto. Guardé silencio y traté de concentrarme en mi propia respiración mientras esperaba a que él dijera alguna cosa más.

-¿Y bien? –dijo entonces, levantando una ceja.

-¿Y bien qué cosa? –pregunté.

Itachi apartó la mirada intentando fingir molestia, pero yo podía ver las ganas de seguir sonriendo escritas en su rostro.

-¿Por qué todavía no has sacado tu obsequio de la guantera?

Sentí mi corazón bailar ante la confirmación de que allí adentro, esa elegante caja de terciopelo contenía algo que Itachi había escogido especialmente para mí. Me apresuré en abrir el compartimiento y extraer la caja. La contemplé por unos instantes, disfrutando de las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago.

Deslicé la tapa hacia arriba lentamente. Dentro de la caja había un collar de oro blanco, tan delicado que parecía haber sido hecho por manos de hadas, con un dije en forma de lágrima de una piedra verde. Era sencillamente hermoso. Jamás había tenido algo tan delicado y bello.

-Itachi… -musité- ¡Es precioso!

Él sonrió, y sacó el collar de la caja, para luego colocarlo alrededor de mi cuello. Levanté mi cabello con las manos para que pudiera abrocharlo con facilidad. Cuando lo hubo hecho, me acarició suavemente la nuca con las yemas de sus dedos, su rostro a sólo centímetros escasos del mío.

-Sakura –dijo, pronunciando mi nombre como si fuera una palabra sagrada- te quiero.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos, con fuerza.

-Te quiero –respondí- y muchas gra…

Me interrumpió con sus labios, que se habían posado sobre los míos. Me besó lenta, suavemente. Sentía que estaba en las nubes, el aroma de su colonia hipnotizándome. Nos separamos después de unos segundos, y él tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja.

-Mira el dije de nuevo –dijo, y obedecí.

En la parte posterior estaba grabada la fecha de aquel día. Levanté los ojos para mirarlo, confusa y expectante.

-Es para que no olvides la fecha de nuestro aniversario, Sakura –dijo, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, por Dios –dije, fingiendo indignación- No puedo creer que seas tan arrogante, ¡yo no he aceptado estar en una relación contigo todavía!

-Oh, vamos –dijo él, su sonrisa de lado haciendo aparición- No podrías decirme que no, Sakura.

-¡Sí podría! –exclamé- Podría decirte que no si quis…

De nuevo me interrumpió con un beso, enterrando sus dedos en mi pelo. Lo abracé como si pudiese evaporarse si lo soltara. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Y yo descubrí que, si era de ese modo, no me importaba ser interrumpida.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo. No olviden que muy pronto tendremos el epílogo. <em>

_Ahora sí, mis más especiales agradecimientos a **Sakura Hatsu, 24 yada, Uchiha Yamii, Tsuki511, Sasu Love For Ever, Rousse231, dani24ela y Marianita**** Uchiha** por sus reviews para la primera parte del capítulo anterior._

_Menciones también a quienes agregaron el ff a sus listas: alexiel 21, Antare's Tears, Anonima-Traumada, Yuri Arikawa, Tsuki-chan 18, kuroi-kagura y Tsuki511_

_Gracias de nuevo a todos. Un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto._

_~Cambio y fuera_


	16. Epílogo

_¡Helloes! :D Estoy trayendo la última actualización de este fic, y créanme que he llorado al escribir la palabra "FIN" en el archivo de Word de 81 páginas en que lo he estado escribiendo desde, por Dios enero del 2012. Cuando empecé jamás pensé que tardaría tanto en terminarlo, pero finalmente, aquí está el prometido epílogo. Me siento muy satisfecha de presentarlo hoy porque me las he arreglado para cumplir dos promesas muy importantes, la primera fue publicarlo antes de que terminara el mes, y la segunda, TERMINAR MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE MÁS DE UN CAPÍTULO. En serio no lo puedo creer. Siento que he cerrado un ciclo y eso me hace infinitamente feliz._

_Quiero agradecer en esta entrega final a todas las personas que han leído, agregado a sus listas y comentado en la historia, no hay palabras para describir lo feliz que me han hecho. Por esta vez, no habrá mención de nicks más abajo, porque sólo sentiría justo mencionar a todas y cada una de las personas que me han hecho llegar su apoyo a lo largo de estos dos años, y pues, tardaría bastante y me estoy muriendo por publicar esto._

_También quiero invitarlos muy cordialmente a leer **Legendary**, el nuevo fic que he publicado hace muy poco y que estaré actualizando en la brevedad posible. También se trata de un ItaSaku, por lo que me imagino tal vez podría gustarles._

_Vayamos al disclaimer._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco. Sí me pertenece la historia, que es de mi completa autoría. Favor no plagiar. Si la quieren publicar en algún otro sitio no tienen más que pedirlo._

_**Observación:** Se hace mención de un lugar llamado Tokyo Sky Tree, que es el mirador más alto del mundo. Vean fotos si lo desean._

_Y ahora sí, sin más palabrería, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

-¡Uno, dos, tres! –Ino gritó, y lanzó su ramo directamente hacia mí.

Todo el maldito mundo sabía que me lo iba a lanzar a mí, soy su mejor amiga, por todos los cielos. Pero aquella estúpida mujer gorda a quien yo jamás había visto en la vida se cruzó en mi camino, y tuve que saltar a por él. La escena debió haber sido bastante cómica, porque todos estaban riendo.

Me encontré a mí misma desparramada sobre el suelo, con todo y vestido color lavanda de dama de honor. Me dolían las rodillas y las palmas de las manos, pero _yo _había conseguido el ramo de gardenias blancas. Me levanté con tanta dignidad como pude, sosteniendo las flores como un trofeo, y escuché las risas convertirse en aplausos. Busqué con la mirada a mi mejor amiga, que reía, aplaudía y negaba con la cabeza como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

-¡Mira, lo hice! –exclamé para ella. Se veía sencillamente preciosa en su vestido de novia. Paseé la vista a mi alrededor, tratando de ver dónde se encontraba Itachi.

-¿Estás bien? –lo oí preguntar, justo en mi oído. Me sobresalté ligeramente.

-Oh, sí, algo adolorida pero lo conseguí –le dije, sonriéndole.

Su rostro anguloso demostraba una expresión risueña aunque algo preocupada, sus ojos de acero clavados en mí.

-¿Estás tratando de enviarme algún tipo de mensaje subliminal? –dijo, levantando las cejas. Enrojecí violentamente.

-Oh, por supuesto que no –me las ingenié para decir, cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda con fingida indignación- ya quisieras tú.

Él rió ligeramente y aprisionó mi mano dentro de la suya, guiándome luego hacia la mesa donde habíamos estado sentados junto con Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Deidara. Me recibieron con aplausos.

-No puedo creer que te tiraste al suelo para agarrar el ramo, Sakura –Tenten dijo riendo.

-Alguien está ansiosa por ser la próxima –canturreó Ino detrás de mí, reprimí las ganas de golpearla- Toma nota, Itachi.

-¡Ino! –Exclamé, enfadada- Yo no me quiero casar con Itachi… -enmudecí por breves segundos en los que todos me miraron con sorpresa- es decir… –titubeé- ¡no me quiero casar! –los rostros de mis amigos lucían perplejos, como si estuviera hablando un idioma que no entendieran. Se me escapó una risa nerviosa.

Itachi pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Sakura se tomó lo de atrapar el ramo más como una competencia para probar su femineidad que como un juego para ver qué mujer sería la próxima en casarse –él explicó, y yo me sentí inmensamente agradecida en aquel momento. Itachi hizo una pausa pequeña en la que metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos- lo que ahora no sé –prosiguió, sacando algo de ahí- es qué haré con este anillo que pensaba darle más tarde en la noche.

Me pareció escuchar los chillidos de felicidad de Ino, pero no podía estar segura. Estaba tan sorprendida que sencillamente no podía creer que fuese cierto. Mis ojos se hallaban fijos en las manos de Itachi, observando la pequeña caja con forma de cubo cubierta por terciopelo rojo, tan parecida a aquella que me había dado tres años atrás. Sentía los engranajes de mi cabeza girar a la velocidad de la luz, intentando hallar alguna manera medianamente digna de salir de aquel asunto. Mis amigos me conocían y sabían que en realidad me moría de ganas de ser la nueva señora Uchiha, pero no podía contradecirme a mí misma de una manera tan estúpida cuando había afirmado no querer pasar por el altar tan sólo segundos antes.

La mirada de Itachi se hizo pesada sobre mí, lo observé finalmente, tenía una sonrisa de "no te lo esperabas" escrita en el rostro, mezclada con algo de altanería. Súbitamente, se me ocurrió una respuesta.

-Oh –dije, pasándome una mano por el cabello para fingir desinterés- pues podría cambiar de opinión dependiendo de qué tan hermoso sea el anillo que tengas ahí dentro.

Todos echaron a reír, Itachi incluido. Me ofreció la pequeña caja con una especie de reverencia. La tomé entre mis manos, saboreando el momento. Mi estómago era un revoltijo de bestias salvajes correteando y haciéndome sentir que aquel era el momento más especial de mi vida hasta entonces. Deslicé la tapa hacia arriba, y sentí que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto, de oro blanco con dos diminutas ramas de cerezo en flor adornadas con cristales rosados rodeando una piedra verde idéntica a la del collar que incluso llevaba puesto ahora.

-Oh, por Dios –musité, de pronto todas las personas que nos miraban con expectación pasaron a un plano tan secundario que escasamente podía recordar que existían.

-¿Te gusta? –Itachi estaba muy cerca de mí, sus ojos que antes me habían parecido infranqueables me dejaban ver expectación y un leve nerviosismo dentro de ellos.

Asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Y has cambiado de opinión?

-¿Sobre qué? –mascullé estúpidamente. Itachi rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

-Sobre casarte conmigo, Sakura –adoraba la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre- ¿Aceptarías dejar de lado tu recientemente adquirida convicción de no contraer matrimonio y convertirte en mi esposa?

Sentí mis rodillas convertirse en gelatina, y tuve que apoyarme en su brazo para no perder el equilibrio. Así, sencillamente, me lo había pedido. Me llevé una mano al corazón, sintiendo que podía explotar de felicidad en cualquier momento. Intenté articular palabra, pero había lágrimas en mis ojos y estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia lengua. Me las sequé con una mano, intentando recomponerme de la sorpresa y la emoción, y clavé la vista en sus ojos grises, llenos de interés.

-Dejaría de lado cualquier cosa por ti, Itachi –dije y lo rodeé con mis brazos, sintiendo que él depositaba un beso sobre mi cabeza.

De pronto oí un estallido de aplausos que retumbaron en toda la habitación, y observé que todos los invitados nos estaban mirando, sonrisas de ternura en sus rostros. Itachi tomó mi mano en la suya y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo anular, me quedaba perfecto. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y me besó, apenas un roce de los labios que prometía mucho más en cuanto no nos estuvieran mirando. Hubo nuevos aplausos, y, tan pronto como me soltó, un abrazo asfixiante por parte de Ino, y las felicitaciones de nuestros amigos. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando en serio.

-Bueno, Sakura, ya deja de robarme el protagonismo, ¿quieres? –Ino dijo, y Sasori a su lado se echó a reír.

-Querida –le dijo- Sakura es la princesa esta noche –ella lo miró con una mezcla de ofuscación y sorpresa- pero tú eres la Reina –completó, haciéndola sonreír.

-Ah, eso me encanta –dijo ella, perdiéndose en los ojos de él- mi primer decreto como Soberana de esta boda es… ¡que empiece el baile!

Como si los sonidistas hubiesen estados atentos a cada palabra hablada en el salón, la música se inició de inmediato, y las luces se apagaron. Las personas empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a dirigirse a la pista de baile en la que los recién casados ya se encontraban abrazados y moviéndose al compás.

Itachi tomó mi mano y me guió lentamente hacia allí, sorprendiéndome. Lo conocía suficiente como para saber que a él no le gustaba bailar.

-Itachi… -murmuré- no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Tengo que empezar a practicar para cuando bailemos el vals –me respondió, riendo.

Me abrazó con fuerza, y comenzamos a movernos lentamente con la canción lenta que sonaba en aquel momento, de nuevo sentí que el mundo se difuminaba a nuestro alrededor, sin que nada más importara, tan sólo su cuerpo y el mío, tan cerca el uno del otro, encajando tan bien.

-Te amo –me susurró al oído, enviando señales eléctricas por cada una de las células de mi cuerpo.

-Te amo –le respondí, y nos fundimos en un beso suave de aquellos que me encantaban, sus labios y los míos rozándose tenuemente primero y con más emoción después.

Con sus manos en mi cintura sentía que nada en el mundo podía ir mal, que seríamos felices para siempre. Uno de sus mechones rozó mi rostro apenas, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. Él rió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Vámonos ya –me susurró luego al oído, su voz ligeramente ronca.

Sonreí y asentí. Nos deslizamos como escurridizos espías entre las personas y hacia la puerta del salón. Hinata y Naruto eran los únicos que se hallaban todavía sentados a la mesa, ambos riendo y con las manos sobre el enorme vientre de ella. Su bebé vendría muy pronto y ya no podían bailar, pero parecían divertirse de igual manera. De pronto no pude evitar observar mi propia mano, con el bello anillo en mi dedo, e imaginarme en su lugar.

Salimos al aire fresco de afuera, la música se escuchaba sólo como un murmullo distante.

-Itachi –dije- creo que esta es la noche más feliz de mi vida.

Él me desordenó los cabellos.

-Hasta ahora –dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Eché a reír mientras nos encaminábamos hacia su automóvil, aparcado en el estacionamiento. Me tomó de la mano y avanzamos a paso lento.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo, pocos metros antes de llegar- pensaba llevarte al mirador del Tokyo Sky Tree y pedírtelo allí, con las luces de la ciudad a nuestros pies.

-Hubiese sido muy romántico –respondí, dándole un apretón fuerte a su mano- pero lo importante es que me lo hayas pedido, no el contexto.

-Esta será una historia divertida para contarle a nuestros hijos –dijo él, abriéndome la puerta del auto- igual que todas las demás.

Reí mientras lo veía rodear el auto para subirse en el asiento del conductor. Cerró la portezuela y me tomó la mano.

-Sakura –dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sus pestañas tupidas ensombreciendo los suyos de una manera que a mí siempre se me había antojado terriblemente sexy.

-¿Sí? –pregunté.

-También es la noche más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora.

Y me besó de nuevo, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, yo sentí una lágrima de emoción escurrir por mi mejilla, pero no me apresuré en limpiarla. Me dispuse a sentir la felicidad que me inundaba en oleadas cálidas y doradas. Si la perfección existiera, estaba segura de que se encarnaba en los besos de Itachi. Mi mente vagó hacia el pasado, hacia tiempos lejanos en los que yo suspiraba por los pasillos al verlo pasar, ¡jamás había imaginado que ese hombre me pediría matrimonio un día!, y recordé también una promesa hecha con unos cuantos margaritas encima. El primer paso. Yo lo había dado. Y, como Ino había predicho, se había convertido en una gran relación. La mejor del mundo.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, e Itachi me dio un último beso en la frente antes de encender el motor del automóvil.

-¿Vamos a tu casa o la mía, futura señora Uchiha? –dijo con una de las sonrisas de lado que me habían vuelto loca desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-Eso no importa -respondí- siempre que te quedes conmigo.

Él sonrió, y tomó una de mis manos en la suya, para luego poner el auto en marcha. Mi mente volvió a pasearse hacia los sucesos del pasado, y aquellas mortificantes situaciones vergonzosas que había atravesado incontables veces, todas las ocasiones en las que pensé que sería el fin del mundo y todas las veces que habría deseado ser tragada por la tierra. No había nada de lo que me arrepintiese. El primer paso. Yo lo había dado. Y no habíamos dejado de caminar desde entonces. No dejaríamos de caminar nunca.

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo, estaré esperando sus comentarios para saber qué les ha parecido. Un abrazo enorme a todos. *se va llorando de felicidad*<em>


End file.
